Amor en la lejanía
by Mrs Donut
Summary: Las chicas se enfrentan con un tema fundamental: el amor, con sus mil sutiles matices. En su diccionario no falta nada de lo necesario para zambullirse en el mar de los sentimientos, pero sin perder el sentido del humor... [SasuSaku][NejiTen][KibaHina][ShikaTema][SaiIno][SuiKarin] Disclaimer
1. Prólogo

Entró en el cementerio, dirigiéndose a la iglesia. Con un ramo de flores entre sus suaves y delicadas manos, se acercó a la tumba de su abuela y, acto seguido, posó pausadamente el ramo sobre esta. Intentó no derramar ni una lágrima, algo imposible para ella. Pensativa, se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras una brisa se levantaba sobre el deshabitado cementerio. Después se levantó y desvió la verdosa mirada hacia la iglesia. Tan vieja y gastada como siempre, pero esa vez con un detalle, había un joven delante de la entrada, contemplándola con atención. Seguramente, era un turista, así que la chica del pelo rosado decidió acercarse a él. A medida que se iba acercando, aquel joven le parecía más familiar. Ya había visto esa piel tan blanca antes, esos brazos tan fuertes y cálidos, y ese cabello tan brillante y oscuro. ¡No, no puede ser!, se repetía a sí misma. La ojos jade intentó ir lo más silenciosamente hacia él, algo que no consiguió, porque antes de llegar a su lado él se giró. Sus ojos oscuros e intensos se posaron sobre la tímida chica. El joven esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado. La joven estaba pasmada. Aquel joven, que siempre la había rechazado, después de tres años estaba delante de ella, tan cambiado, tan alto, tan atractivo. Inconscientemente, empezó a temblar.

-Hola, Sakura. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.-dijo el joven de pelo negro, llevándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica de cabellos rosados casi se desmaya al oír esa acogedora voz saludándola tan amistosamente después de tantos años. Roja como un tomate, contestó:

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí, en la iglesia?-le costó demasiado hablarle de la vergüenza, pero finalmente consiguió articular cada una de esas palabras a la perfección.

El joven de piel blanca sonrió con más intensidad y la miró fijamente a los ojos, algo que hizo que la ojos jade se derritiera por dentro.

-He venido a elegir una iglesia perfecta para nuestra futura boda.

El bello del cuello de la joven se erizó, y entonces, esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire mientras una brisa se las llevaba lejos.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

-Últimamente te ves un poco distraída, Sakura-chan.-dijo Shizune, mientras acompañaba a Sakura por los pasillos del hospital-. No has dado todo lo tuyo en esta última operación.

Las dos iban a paso rápido. Sakura no quiso contestar. Sasuke ahora reinaba en sus pensamientos. Además, aún estaba asimilando lo que él le había dicho aquella tarde. Aún así, le respondió con un profundo suspiro.

-La verdad es que sí, pero pronto me podré concentrar.-contestó Sakura finalmente, mirando hacia el frente, mientras se sacaba los guantes de goma-. Estoy un poco estresada, sólo es eso. Pero por favor, Shizune, no le digas nada de esto a la señora Tsunade.

Shizune dejó escapar una risita de su boca.

-Claro, descansa un poco, Sakura-chan. Lo necesitas.

Sakura fue a unos sillones que estaban al lado del ascensor, no antes de coger un refresco. Estuvo unos minutos hundida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras la gente pasaba por delante suya sin dirigirle ni una mirada. La verdad, la joven de cabellos rosados no tenía muchas ganas de refresco.

De repente, alguien le apoyó la mano en su hombro. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio esos ojos tan grandes y atentos mirándola con una blanca sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado, animada.

-¡Tenten! ¿Y tú por aquí?-preguntó Sakura, un poco confundida aunque alegre por verla.

Tenten y Sakura eran muy buenas amigas. Siempre se contaban todos sus secretos, aunque fueran los más ridículos. Sakura confiaba plenamente en ella, pues Tenten era muy leal y fiel, cuando prometía una cosa la cumplía. Tenten solía escuchar a Sakura con mucha atención, y siempre la acababa animando.

-Bueno, sólo te vine a visitar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo?-respondió ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Pareces agobiada, así que pensé que podrías olvidarte del trabajo por unos minutos y podríamos ir a dar un paseo.

Sakura calló, dudando. No tenía ganas de que después Tsunade le echara la bronca por faltar al trabajo. Aunque por otro lado, quería desconectar un poco. Sakura sabía que se la estaba jugando, así que estuvo a punto de negarse. No sólo eso, sino que también eso implicaba decirle todo a Tenten sobre Sasuke, algo que por una vez en su vida se negaba rotundamente. Sakura lo quería guardar en secreto, guardárselo a sí misma para que sólo ella lo supiera y poder meditar sobre ello, que Sasuke le había dicho algo impropio de él. Además, para Sakura eso era muy íntimo, y por primera vez en la vida no quiso contarle a Tenten un secreto. Ni una palabra salió de la boca de la joven de pelo rosado.

-Venga, me lo puedes contar.-dijo Tenten, con un tono suave de voz-. Tú bien lo sabes. No se lo diré a nadie, ni tampoco me reiré de ti. Soy tu mejor amiga, Sakura. Soy de confianza.

Al final, Tenten acabó convenciendo a Sakura. Se fueron a su sitio de siempre; un pequeño claro situado en un bosque. Allí siempre se contaban todo. Sakura se lo dijo todo. Tenten, después de escuchar con atención, sonrió con alegría.

-¿Era eso?-sus ojos color chocolate se posaron sobre el rostro de la ojos jade-. No es nada ridículo. Estás coladita por un chico, por él, ya está. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Viniendo de ti es normal.-calló, pensativa, y después de un rato añadió-. Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? Hacía tiempo. Y dime, ¿qué tal está?

-Mejor que mejor. Más alto, más atractivo, más peligroso, más hombre…

-Eso me gusta, eh. Creo que tendréis futuro.-después de decir eso, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Sakura, algo extrañada y avergonzada.

-¡No has cambiado nada!-gritó entre carcajadas. Incluso le salían lágrimas de los ojos-. Llevamos desde que éramos unas niñitas de mamá juntas y sigues siendo la misma tan asustadiza y vergonzosa. Con el mismo corte de pelo, y todo.

Después de reírse un poco más, esta vez por lo bajo, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Sakura, indignada, contestó:

-¡Anda que tú! Tú también sigues siendo la misma de siempre, tan infantil y chillona. Con los mismos moños, Y TODO.

Tenten se llevó una mano a cada moño alto que tenía a cada lado de la cabeza, recogido en su cabello achocolatado como sus ojos. Se puso roja y, acto seguido, le echó la lengua. Después de quedarse mirándose durante unos segundos, empezaron las dos a reírse.

Tenten había propuesto ir a las aguas termales para que Sakura desconectara un poco, no sin pedirle permiso a Tsunade, la jefa de Sakura. Pero en vez de ir a las aguas termales públicas, que era muy caro, decidieron ir a las aguas termales de su amiga Hinata, que las tenía en su propia casa. A la Hyûga no le molestaba en absoluto que fueran sus amigas, de hecho, las recibió con mucha amabilidad.

-¡Hola, Hintata! Venimos a tus aguas termales, ¿te importa?-gritaron las dos a coro cuando Hinata abrió la puerta.

-¡Claro! Pasad, chicas.-contestó ella, con una tímida sonrisa.

Hinata era muy tímida. Era una pena, porque con ese cabello azul oscuro que tenía todos los chicos estarían detrás de ella. Hinata también se unió al baño. Las tres jóvenes estuvieron hablando de sus cosas y secretos, y Sakura también contó su secreto tan íntimo para ella.

-¡Vaya! Qué suerte, Sakura-chan. Sois compatibles, y además siempre lo has deseado.-comentó Hinata, al enterarse.

-Ya… pero me fastidia que ahora venga con esas tonterías después de haberme hecho llorar.-murmuró Sakura.

-Nadie debería hacer llorar a una mujer.-dijo una voz a través de la puerta.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y en alerta, excepto Hinata. Ella pareció lo más tranquila posible.

-¿Neji-niisan?-preguntó Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

No contestó. Tenten se quedó pensativa. Aquel nombre le sonaba. Empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas, hasta que por fin recordó: Neji era el primo de Hinata. Tenten se había cruzado con él algunas veces, pero él no le dirigía una mirada ni le saludaba por muchas veces que lo hiciera ella. Claro que, fue hace años. Después, Tenten no volvió a saber más de él.

-Sí, soy yo.-contestó, por fin, Neji.

-¿Y por qué estás escuchándonos a escondidas?-insinuó Sakura, un poco molesta, pues ella le había contado su secreto a Hinata, y si Neji estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando, a Sakura no le gustaba la idea.

-La verdad, sólo pasaba por aquí para venir a buscar unas cosas que me dejé. ¿Puedo pasar?-confesó Neji, con algo de corte.

Antes de que Sakura y Tenten se negaran rotundamente, Hinata asintió, algo que hizo que las otras se quedaran perplejas.

-¡¿Qué?!-susurró Tenten-. ¿Estás loca, Hinata?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y, con algo de coloretes y máxima confianza, respondió:

-Neji no es de esos. No se fijará en nosotras, no es un pervertido como otros. Tened fe en él como yo la tengo.

A las dos jóvenes no les dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Neji abriera la puerta. En ese mismo instante, se quedaron inmóviles, tapándose con sus brazos. Se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose hacia donde las chicas se relajaban. Cada paso que Neji daba, Sakura y Tenten se tapaban mejor el cuerpo, mientras que Hinata se comportaba como si su primo no estuviera allí. Las dos vergonzosas chicas que se tapaban los pechos no sólo estaban sonrojadas por la temperatura a la que estaba el agua, sino porque esa presencia masculina las ponía nerviosas.

Cuando Neji se agachó para recoger sus vendas, Tenten le lanzó una mirada, claro que, Neji no le devolvió. Pero a la de moños no le importó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, pero le llamó la atención cuánto había cambiado. Ahora Neji era más atractivo, más alto y más misterioso que antes, y eso a la joven de ojos color chocolate le gustó.

Después, Tenten miró a Hinata, y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho parecido con Neji. Los dos tenían una piel blanca y delicada, unos ojos grandes color perla, el cabello largo y brillante y un buen cuerpo. Hinata, que ahora tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, la miró también. Tenten, sorprendida, admiró cómo Hinata estaba tan tranquila relajándose. Eso no era propio de Hinata, que solía ser muy tímida.

Neji se levantó y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, susurró:

-Pásenselo bien.-y cerró la puerta.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Sakura se aclaró la garganta. Todas estuvieron calladas unos minutos hasta que Sakura preguntó:

-¿Por qué no salimos ya? Se me están arrugando las manos de tanto calor que hace.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Hinata, esbozando una sonrisa.

Las chicas se secaron y se vistieron, y cuando ya estuvieron listas, se fueron a la entrada de la mansión de los Hyûga. Allí se despidieron de Hinata.

-Nos vemos, Hinata.-dijo Sakura, mientras que Tenten decía adiós sacudiendo su mano.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron caminando a casa, mientras que la luna las observaba en el despejado cielo lleno de estrellas y las iluminaba con su blanca luz.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Justo en el momento en el que entraron por la puerta, una ola de aromas de flores abofeteó sus caras. La joven rubia las recibió con una sonrisa pícara. Posó la barbilla en su mano derecha y apoyó el codo en la mesa. Como siempre, con una coleta alta que hacía que su cabello se viera más hermoso, y un brillante flequillo le caía por el ojo derecho.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí.-insinuó Ino, sonriendo con más intensidad.

-Oh, menos mal que el rico aroma de todas estas flores tapa el olor a cerdo.-dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

-De vez en cuando hay que limpiarse la frente para que reluzca, pero en tu caso nos quedaríamos ciegos.-exclamó Ino perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ino-cerda! ¡Calla la boca! ¡Oink, oink!-gritó Sakura, apretando el puño.

-¡Te callaré yo a ti, frente de marquesina!-gritó Ino, lanzándose miradas de odio.

Tenten e Hinata observaban la escena con total normalidad, pues no era raro verlas así. Cuando el griterío se intensificaba, alguien entró en aquella floristería tan ruidosa e hizo el silencio.

-¿Por qué gritáis tanto?-preguntó Inoichi tapándose los oídos. Inoichi era el padre de Ino, y tenían muchas similitudes. Tenían casi el mismo color de pelo, recogido en una coleta alta, y el mismo color de ojos.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Ino, confundida.

-Hola, chicas.-esbozó una sonrisa.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Habéis crecido mucho, ¿qué tal la familia?

-Bien.-dijeron a coro las recién llegadas.

-Me alegro.-les guiñó el ojo-. Y bueno, ¿ya tenéis algún ligue?

Las tres se sonrojaron y se miraron las unas a las otras, mientras que Ino se reía. Inoichi se llevó las manos a la cintura y soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces Ino es la única que tiene ligue, ¿no?

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás diciendo?-exclamó avergonzada Ino.

-Sí… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Chōji? ¿O era ese tal Nara, el hijo de Shikaku?-intentó recordar Inoichi, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

La joven rubia se ruborizó.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡Ni en sueños, qué asco!-gritó Ino desesperada, poniendo sus dos puños a la altura de su pecho.

-Bueno, con permiso, me voy, que he quedado con los padres de tus ligues, Ino.-dijo Inoichi antes de soltar una carcajada-. Cuida de la tienda.

El padre de la rubia, ahora avergonzada, abandonó la floristería. Ino se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿a qué veníais?

-Veníamos a hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.-dijo Tenten.

-Además, tenemos que contarte algo que me pasó hace dos días…-añadió Sakura.

Tras decirle todo a la rubia, ésta dijo con un tono celoso:

-¿Sasuke-kun? Tengo ganas de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Bueno, Sakura, dime cuánto le pagaste a Sasuke-kun para que te dijera eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Me lo dijo él solito, no le pagué para nada!-respondió Sakura alzando la voz.

-¡Ya, claro! ¡No te creo, sólo mírate al espejo, maldita frentona!-gritó Ino, enfadada.

-¡Calla, Ino-cerda!-le contestó Sakura.

El lugar se inundó de los insultos de las típicas peleas de las dos muchachas. Hinata y Tenten se miraron con cara de desesperación y respiraron profundamente. Esas dos nunca cambiarán. Ino y Sakura, jadeantes, se miraron a los ojos después de una buena ensalada de insultos. Tras un rato así, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, e Hinata y Tenten se unieron.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos.-dijo Tenten.- No te queremos molestar mucho, que tienes que ocuparte de la floristería.

-Sí, nos vemos, chicas.-se despidió Ino.

Las tres amigas salieron a la calle y se perdieron entre la gran masa de gente que andaba por los alrededores.

-Ahora, a trabajar.-pensó Ino en voz alta.

La tienda se empezó a llenar de clientes. Ino soltó un largo suspiro.

Al atardecer, cuando ya se fueron todos los clientes e Ino estaba a punto de cerrar la floristería, entró un joven. La luz que se colaba por la puerta iluminaba su preciosa piel blanca, un rostro inexpresivo con unos ojos color azabache, y su brillante pelo castaño lo hacía más atractivo. Con un aire misterioso y maduro como el de Sasuke hizo que Ino se quedara sin palabras.

-Ho-hola…-susurró Ino, mientras el joven la miraba profundamente a los ojos-. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Nunca te he visto.

-Digamos que sí.-esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías?-preguntó la rubia, sonrojada.

-Venía a por una flor para la chica que me gusta.-hizo una pausa-. Pero no sé cuál le podría gustar.-añadió rascándose la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, creo que ya tengo en mente lo que estás buscando.-respondió Ino. A la joven le molestaba tener una conversación con él como si fuera un cliente cualquiera, y no poder conocerlo mejor. Le gustaba mucho ese chico, pero él ya estaba enamorado de otra chica.- Creo que esta le gustará mucho, de hecho, te voy a dar mi flor favorita.

Acto seguido Ino extendió el brazo y entre sus dedos se encontraba una hermosa rosa color violeta, con algunas gotas de agua en sus suaves pétalos. El joven la tomó en las manos y la miró detenidamente.

-Seguro que le encantará.-sonrió de oreja a oreja, un inocente gesto que derritió a Ino por dentro.

Cuando el joven le iba a entregar el dinero a la rubia, sus dedos se rozaron suavemente, lo que provocó que la de ojos azules se sonrojase.

-Gracias.-agradeció la joven.

Guardó el dinero en la caja registradora y después preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es esa chica de la que tú me hablaste?

El joven pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta de Ino. Sonrió con felicidad y contestó:

-Sencillamente, es hermosa. Su sonrisa es perfecta, su pelo es largo, brillante y claro. Cada vez que la miro a los ojos me hipnotiza.

-¿Cómo te gustan los ojos?-preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha.

-Con que me llegue al corazón basta.-respondió él, con total seguridad.

Ino se sorprendió. Esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón. Ese joven era especial. Tenía algo que los demás no tenían, además de tener un parecido razonable con Sasuke. Empezó a temblar.

-Ah. Ojalá tengas mucha suerte.-dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa.-Vuelve pronto.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, hasta pronto.-el joven le devolvió la sonrisa a Ino y, acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda. Antes de salir, se giró para mirar a la muchacha.-Gracias por tu amabilidad, espero que obtengas una gran recompensa a cambio. Ten un buen día, señorita.

El misterioso joven desapareció poco más salir de la floristería. Ino estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Ino, idiota!-pensó en voz alta.-¿Por qué te pones así hablando con un chico? ¡Ahora ya no sé ni su nombre por esta estupidez!

Y de mala gana, la rubia cerró tranquilamente la tienda.

Ya anochecía cuando Ino decidió subir a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró y se encerró en ella. Algo le pasaba, se sentía rara, algo que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista y vio algo extraño en su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, y había un objeto en ella brillando a la luz de la luna llena. La muchacha se acercó y pudo ver un delicado jarrón de cristal lleno de agua limpia. En él también se encontraba una hermosa y abierta rosa de color violeta con pequeñas gotas de agua, sus favoritas. El jarrón aplastaba la esquina de un papel escrito que se movía al ritmo de la brisa. La rubia lo cogió y empezó a leerlo. En él ponía: "Creo que es tu favorita".


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. El sol brillaba con intensidad. Pero esto no le impidió a Hinata ver cómo Naruto entrenaba. La joven observaba al sudoroso rubio escondida detrás de un árbol, y no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma: "Naruto-kun es tan valiente". Roja como un semáforo en rojo, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, a la vez que gritaba como una loca. Dado que Hinata estaba haciendo un gran barullo, Naruto se acercó a ver qué pasaba. La muchacha se percató de que su amor platónico se dirigía hacia el árbol y la descubriría espiándole, así que ella empezó a correr.

La muchacha corría a mucha velocidad cuando giró la esquina y se encontró con un gato en su camino. Intentó esquivarlo, consiguiendo a cambio una torcedura en el pie y se cayó bruscamente en el suelo. Hinata se agarró el tobillo derecho murmurando:

-¡Ay, cómo duele!

Intentó levantarse para apoyarse en una pared, pero posó demasiado fuerte el pie, lo que le provocó un gran dolor. Soltó un quejido. De repente una bicicleta derrapó delante de la tímida joven. Hinata levantó la mirada y pudo ver a su mejor amigo Kiba tirando la bici al suelo y corriendo hacia ella. Kiba era un joven rebelde, por decirlo así un chico malo. Tenía un despeinado cabello castaño que tapaba sus negros ojos. Llevaba pintados dos colmillos rojos, uno en cada mejilla.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?-exclamó preocupado mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente la joven.

La muchacha no le quería decir a su amigo que estaba espiando a Naruto cuando salió corriendo y al intentar esquivar un gato se torció el tobillo. No quería confesarle algo tan íntimo para ella que hacía, además, diariamente. "¡No, de ninguna manera!", se dijo Hinata a sí misma, escondiendo sus lágrimas tras sus blancos ojos. Miró al muchacho a los ojos y anunció con voz temblorosa:

-Es… Es que… M-me gusta mucho este suelo. Está tan fresquito…-acarició el sucio suelo. Se aclaró la garganta.- Y…¿a dónde ibas, Kiba-kun?-dijo cambiando el tema.

-¿Eh? Iba a un sitio muy bonito al que suelo ir, sólo que está un poco lejos.-esboza una sonrisa. Hundió la mirada en el suelo y se ruborizó, rascándose la cabeza.- Si quieres… puedes acompañarme.

A la joven le costaba decir que "no", pues no le gustaba decepcionar a la gente, sobre todo a su salvaje amigo Kiba. Asintió en silencio.

-Bien, sube a la bici, Hinata.-ofreció Kiba, mientras se subía a la bicicleta.

La de ojos color perla se levantó a duras penas, disimulando su dolor. Se acercó a la bicicleta intentando no cojear, y se sentó cuidadosamente en el portabultos.

Kiba empezó a pedalear lentamente, pues le costaba pedalear más cuando había dos personas en la bicicleta. En poco tiempo, la bicicleta cogió velocidad, dándole el fresco aire a ambos en la cara. En menos de lo que pensaban, habían abandonado ya la aldea y se adentraron en un denso bosque. Iban cuesta abajo por un sendero lleno de baches, piedras y tierra a toda velocidad. La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse al notar las turbulencias y la forma en la que le temblaba la voz por los baches. Kiba miró un momento hacia atrás para ver cómo se reía su amiga. No pudo evitar ser contagiado por su felicidad. El terreno empezó a cambiar, ahora la cuesta era hacia arriba, ya que tenían que subir a lo alto de una montaña. A la tímida muchacha no le gustaba ver a su amigo esforzándose en subir la montaña él solo, sin poder ayudarlo. Ella quería bajar de la bicicleta, pero el tobillo le impedía andar. Pero no le gustaba ver a Kiba sudando a cántaros, pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella estaba sentada mirando cómo las gotas de sudor le recorrían la sien.

-Ki-Kiba-kun, deberíamos parar a descansar.-dijo Hinata, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Hinata, ignórame. Tú sólo disfruta del paisaje. Voy a llegar hasta arriba en bicicleta sí o sí. Sinceramente quiero que veas aquel sitio tan especial para mí.-contestó Kiba, jadeante-. Además, estoy gordo, necesito hacer ejercicio.-soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de empezar a jadear con intensidad.

El brillante y caliente sol no ayudaba. La joven no se quería imaginar cuánto calor tenía el joven. Sencillamente, no podía concentrarse en el paisaje. No dejaba de mirarle a él, el que quería enseñarle algo tan especial a ella, una amiga. Entonces, cuando volvió a mirar su espalda sudorosa, vio a Naruto, un joven que nunca se rendía, que siempre quería hacer a los demás felices y que con sólo cruzar unas palabras con alguien ya lo transformaba en su amigo. Pero él no era Naruto. Él era Kiba, su amigo desde que eran pequeños.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la cima. Kiba se bajó agotado de la bici y se tiró en el suelo. Tenía la cara sudada al igual que la camiseta, que chorreaba. El muchacho respiraba fuertemente, cogiendo el aire que le faltaba. Se incorporó y acto seguido se sacó la camiseta, y gotas de sudor salieron volando de su cuerpo. Llevaba un collar con un diente de tiburón que colgaba sobre sus marcados pectorales. También tenía unos poderosos bíceps y unos abdominales que lo hacían aún más sexy. Hinata tenía que admitir que su amigo de infancia no estaba nada mal, es más, no le importaría tener que tocar su poderoso pecho.

-Ya hemos llegado, Hinata.-suspiró Kiba, sonriente.

La muchacha apoyó la bicicleta en el suelo e intentó ir a junto Kiba, pero el tobillo le falló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Kiba, mientras corría hacia ella.

La joven se agarró el tobillo e intentó aguantar el dolor sin quejarse. Él le miró el tobillo.

-Te torciste el tobillo antes, cuando estabas en el suelo, ¿verdad? Lo tienes hinchado.-dijo, acariciándolo-. Deberíamos irnos ya a casa.

-¡No, Kiba-kun! M-Me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí.-contestó Hinata, hundiendo la mirada en el suelo.

De repente, un rayo rojo de la luz del sol los iluminó, mientras que lo demás a su alrededor estaba hundido en la oscuridad. Las demás montañas picudas dejaban que el sol se escondiese detrás de ellas. En el anaranjado cielo ya se podía ver el planeta Venus. Las aguas del río estaban calmadas, mientras unos osos cazaban salmones. Mientras tanto, el bosque iba perdiendo luminosidad y se llenaba de oscuridad. En poco tiempo, las finas nubes taparon por completo el sol.

La joven de ojos color perla miró a su amigo, que miraba con atención el atardecer. En sus ojos había un brillo de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza. "Kiba-kun…", pensó.

Después de que el sol se escondiese tras las montañas, y el cielo iba cogiendo un color azulado con algo de naranja, decidieron irse a casa. El joven rebelde levantó la bicicleta del suelo y se montó en ella, pero justo al sentarse la rueda delantera se deshinchó. Alterado, el muchacho de pelo desaliñado miró la rueda: estaba pinchada. Suspiró profundamente, y acto seguido dirigió la mirada hacia Hinata. Ella lo miró confundida, sin tener una idea clara de lo que él estaba pensando. Kiba se levantó, se acercó a Hinata y se volvió a agachar, esta vez no tanto, dándole la espalda y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

-Sube.-murmuró.

La chica se quedó pasmada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Kiba añadió:

-Tienes el tobillo mal; no puedes caminar, y si lo haces te empeorará. Venga, sube.

Subió a su caballito sin rechistar. Kiba empezó a bajar la montaña cargando a su amiga en el caballito, mientras pensaba en lo bien que se lo pasó hoy con aquella chica que siempre había querido y al que le gustaría ser algo más que amigos. Mientras tanto, Hinata iba muy cómoda encima de Kiba. Podía tocar sus robustos músculos y su caliente cuerpo. La joven pudo notar cómo el calor la cubría de pies a cabeza. "Ahora ya sé cómo se siente una derretida vela cuando está en contacto con su abrasadora llama", pensó, sonriendo levemente, mientras se ponía roja. Pero Kiba, a pesar de estar feliz, también se sentía triste. Él amaba a la chica que estaba llevando en el caballito, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de Naruto. "Quiero vivir con ella para el resto de mi vida, pero sé que nunca será mía", pensó con un nudo en la garganta. Por mucho que se esforzase, ella iba a estar enamorada del rubio. Después sonrió. "Me vale con verla feliz. Sé que con Naruto va a ser feliz, así que la dejaré ir", decidió, de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Kiba. Pero notó cómo Hinata rodeaba su cuello con sus delicados brazos, pero aún así, con firmeza. Después, la joven juntó sus suaves labios a la oreja izquierda de Kiba y le susurró al oído:

-Gracias, Kiba. Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa y continúo caminando. Entonces, los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta sus casas bajo el cielo estrellado.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

La muchacha de cabello largo y rojo iba a paso rápido, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Caminaba sin piedad, dando pasos largos y rápidos. Nunca le había gustado ir a paso lento por la calle, y menos sola, pues siempre se reían de ella cada vez que pasaba delante de un grupo de amigos por llevar gafas, o por su inusual color de cabello. Aunque sinceramente siempre estaba sola. No tenía amigos, todo el mundo se reía de ella y apenas salía de casa para no volver llena de moratones, ojos morados y sangre en la nariz.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca cuando se encontró con los matones fumando. Se detuvieron frente a ella. El líder del grupo le dio una calada al cigarrilo, se acercó a la triste chica y le escupió todo el humo en la cara. Después se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras le tiraban del pelo y la insultaban. La muchacha se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza y hundiéndola en las rodillas, mientras los agresores la rodeaban y la pateaban.

-¡Parad! ¡Por favor, me hacéis daño!-gritaba la chica, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas intensamente.

-¿Habéis escuchado? La cuatro-ojos dice que paremos.-se rió un gordito-. ¡Te lo mereces, gafotas!

-Pero si con tus amigos te vas chuleando, ah, sí, ¿qué amigos?-añadió otro, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

La débil chica consiguió salir de ese círculo y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo mientras los matones la alcanzaban y le agarraban de la camiseta. Sin embargo, la pelirroja siguió corriendo, tirando de la camiseta y provocando que se rompiera la manga. Aún así, pudo huir de los matones. Pero tampoco ellos se rindieron, por lo que le empezaron a lanzar piedras, la mayoría dirigidas a la cabeza.

Karin no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, subiéndose las gafas continuamente, y ocultando sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se iban volando. Una piedra que venía desde muy alto le consiguió dar en la cabeza, lo que hizo que la muchacha cerrara los ojos y se descontrolase, chocándose con alguien. Cayó al suelo, y al hacerlo, las gafas también. La vista se le emborronó e intentó buscar las gafas mediante el tacto desesperadamente. Aún sus lágrimas cayendo y mojando el suelo, las encontró, pero cuando se las iba a colocar de nuevo, la persona con la que había chocado le agarró la mano con la que se iba a poner las gafas. Era una mano grande y cálida.

-No te las pongas, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos. Estás muy linda sin ellas.-dijo una voz grave, de hombre, una voz firme.

El joven la agarró por las muñecas y se agachó para poder besar a Karin. Los suaves labios de la joven contactaron con los carnosos labios del joven. Él empezó a abrir y cerrar la mandíbula lentamente, besándola con pasión y dando paso a la lengua, que acariciaba a la lengua de la joven con delicadeza. Pronto se convirtió en un beso húmedo, en el que el joven sólo se separaba para coger aire. La joven cerraba los ojos con fuerza, perpleja. El muchacho la seguía agarrando por las muñecas mientras la besaba con impaciencia y ansia.

Se separó de ella, la levantó del suelo y entrelazó los dedos con los finos dedos de la joven después de sacarle las gafas. Karin, confundida, lo siguió. El misterioso chico empezó a caminar, tirando de la pelirroja.

-¿A-A dónde me llevas?-preguntó. Era una desventaja no poder saber quién era aquel sujeto.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en ese punto; saber quién era. Aun así, la borrosa vista que odiaba tanto la joven no podía identificarlo. Después se llevó los dedos a sus labios y se sonrojó. Sentía la mano caliente al estar en contacto con aquella mano tan grande. Además, aquel beso sorpresa había sido raro, sí, pero también había sido tierno.

El joven se detuvo. Colocó a Karin delante de él, le agarró los hombros y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, mientras que la joven no se enteraba de lo que pasaba. Después de mantener sus labios en la frente de la muchacha, juntó su frente con la suya y susurró:

-Cierra los ojos y espera medio minuto.

Karin le obedeció, y cerró los ojos suavemente. Notó cómo le colocaba las gafas, pero aún así, no los abrió. Esperó medio minuto, mientras el silencio reinaba. Los abrió lentamente, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que aquel joven la había llevado a su casa. Entró en su casa y acto seguido se tiró en su cama, mirando al techo, y con el antebrazo apoyado en la frente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y después de unos minutos pensativa, murmuró en voz alta:

-Ya me he dado el primer beso, pero no sé con quién.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, Karin se encontraba agachada, intentando atrapar algún pez de aquel grande recipiente donde había mucha variedad de peces de colores. Vestía un hermoso kimono rojo con estampados florales de colores claros, con miles de flores al final del kimono. Llevaba el rojo cabello recogido en un moño y de accesorio una flor con la finalidad de decorar su cabeza.

Sí, ella también estaba en aquel atestado festival, en el que todo el mundo iba riendo y disfrutando; aunque ella, como siempre, iba sola. La muchacha llevaba una mirada triste, que la hundía en el agua en donde estaban los peces. Se subió de nuevo las gafas, como solía hacer. Llegaron a sus oídos unas risas de unas amigas que estaban frente a ella, mientras una gritaba: "¡Lo he conseguido, tengo un pez!", y se echaban a reír.

Sin embargo, ella seguía sin conseguir ninguno. Todos los peces, por más pequeños que fueran, se le escapaban de la red. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sola, con todo el mundo mirándola y riéndose de ella, con un gran peso en su herido corazón que nadie conseguiría calmar. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, le seguía entristeciendo.

De repente, alguien extendió el brazo y plantó frente a sus ojos una bolsa de plástico que contenía un pez hermoso nadando felizmente. La triste joven abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a la persona que estaba sujetando la bolsa. Era un chico de su edad, con un blanco pelo largo que le llegaba casi a los hombros, una sonrisa traviesa y unos grandes ojos de color morado. A Karin le sorprendió, porque no lo conocía de nada.

La sorprendida chica se colocó las gafas mejor y después miró la bolsa. Era el pez que había intentado coger, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a hundir la mirada en los peces y sonrió levemente, ocultando sus lágrimas en los ojos. Ella pensó que aquel chico le había enseñado el pez para reírse un poco de ella por haberlo conseguido antes. Estuvo esperando unos segundos las burlas que le iban a caer, pero en vez de una burla, el joven dijo:

-Toma, te lo regalo.

A la joven se le paró el corazón, y ya con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, volvió a mirarle. El joven de cabello blanco la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le guiñó el ojo, provocando que Karin se sonrojara mientras seguía llorando.

-Gra-Gracias.-murmuró Karin, mientras se tapaba la boca llorando y cogía la bolsa.

Por fin la muchacha se sentía querida. Era un gran paso de que se rían de ti a que te regalen un pez. Karin se levantó y se sacó las gafas para poder frotarse los húmedos ojos de los que aún brotaban rápidas lágrimas. El joven no se resistió a verla llorar sin poder abrazarla. "Qué linda", pensó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente. La joven también lo abrazó muy fuerte, agarrándole el kimono, notándole los músculos, temiendo que si lo soltaba caería en un mar de dudas.

Cuando Karin se relajó, decidieron ir a dar un paseo. Ella no dejaba de mirar el hermoso pez que su acompañante le había conseguido. Después alzó la mirada y miró al muchacho.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la pelirroja.

El joven la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Eso me ofende.-insinuó, tonteando con la chica.

-No me suenas.-respondió la chica, desconfiando por si tenía malas intenciones.

-A ver, una pista; me llamo Suigetsu. ¿Ya?-preguntó el joven, mirándola a los labios.

-No.-contestó Karin, subiéndose las gafas.

Suigetsu agarró a Karin por la cintura y fue bajando hasta llegar a las nalgas, después de atraerla a él. La joven reaccionó al momento; le agarró las manos y se las separó, pero él volvió a ponerlas.

-¿¡Qué haces!? Saca las manos de ahí.-gritaba Karin, sonrojada.

El joven la apoyó contra un muro y le levantó la barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra le jugaba con el rojo cabello. Sinceramente, el joven no se podía resistir más. Necesitaba un beso suyo. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello y susurró:

-A ver si ahora te acuerdas de mí.

Y empezó a besarla con locura, justo como aquella vez. Karin se quedó congelada al descubrir que era él con el que se dio su primer beso. Pero pronto cerró los ojos y empezó a disfrutar de ese maravilloso beso. "Besa tan bien…", pensaba la joven. Sería la primera y última vez que se dejara tocar y besar por un chico.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Iban abriéndose paso entre la gente. La joven alzó la mirada y miró el estrellado cielo, hundiendo la mirada en él, esperando encontrar una respuesta. Llevaba un kimono azul marino, con tonos color naranja, y su hermoso cabello rubio recogido, como siempre, en una coleta alta. Pero esta vez llevaba algo más; una flor en la cabeza. Una flor hermosa, color morado. Era la rosa que le había regalado el joven que había entrado en su floristería. La joven la llevaba para, si había suerte, encontrarle. Quería encontrarse con él, pero no había rastro de aquel atractivo joven. Ino ya se estaba deprimiendo, perdiéndose entre la gente mientras seguía a su amigo Shikamaru, que avanzaba abriéndose paso vagamente, dando grandes zancadas.

-¿No querías encontrar a las chicas? Pues busca tú también, que yo ya tengo a Chōji localizado. Después de dejarte con ellas, me iré con él.-murmuró Shikamaru, ráscandose la nuca.

Ino asintió. Caminaron unos minutos cuando se encontraron con las chicas.

-¡Ino-chan!-exclamó Hinata, mientras las otras dos se giraban.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Ino, acercándose a ellas.

-¡Qué rosa más bonita!-exclamaron todas a coro, mirándola.

La rubia se sonrojó. Se sacó la rosa del cabello y la dejó entre sus suaves manos, mientras que las otras se acercaban para mirar la hermosa rosa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y añadió:

-Pues claro que es bonita, al fin y al cabo es de mi floristería.-rió entre carcajadas.

-Es una pena que pronto se vaya a marchitar, pues estuvo en contacto con un sucio cerdo que se la va a comer.-insinuó Sakura.

-Al menos yo me la puedo poner en el cabello, no como tú, que lo tuyo es todo frente y no tienes donde ponerla.-contraatacó Ino.

La pelo rosado se mordió la lengua para no continuar peleando, pero de repente se escuchó:

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí con nosotras, Shikamaru-kun?-preguntó Hinata.

El muchacho dejó de soñar despierto, hundido en sus profundos pensamientos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Es un rollo quedarse con chicas. Me iré con Chōji.-aclaró.

Después de decir esas palabras, dio media vuelta y se perdió de nuevo entre la muchedumbre. Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar a los puestos de comida, en donde se encontraba su amigo Chōji comiendo patatas fritas de bolsa. Le saludó manteniéndole la mirada y se quedó a su lado.

-Shikamaru, ¿dónde has estado? Ya me he comido cinco bolsas como esta mientras te esperaba.-dijo Chōji, al mismo tiempo que masticaba.

-Come con la boca cerrada, anda.-murmuró Shikamaru-. Llevé a Ino con las demás chicas.

Chōji tiró la bolsa en una papelera, tragó lo que había masticado y dijo:

-Vamos a ver más puestos de comida, que tengo hambre.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con calma. Asintió llevándose la mano a la nuca y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro para calmar el dolor.

-¿Te pasa algo en el cuello?-preguntó su amigo, caminando hacia los puestos de comida.

-Supongo que hoy estuve en una mala posición mientras dormía la siesta.-contestó.

Estuvieron un rato mirando qué comer, o al menos Chōji, hasta que encontraron lo que querían. Chōji se acercó a un puesto de comida con un olor muy agradable, seguido por Shikamaru.

-¡Quiero el último donut!-exclamaron Chōji y otra voz que provenía de su lado.

Chōji, perplejo, se giró y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para poder ver a una chica con las manos en la cintura. Shikamaru echó para atrás la cabeza para poder ver quién era. Era una chica rubia, con su dorado cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, adornada por una flor, y un hermoso kimono amarillo con estampados florales de color azul. Ella les miraba con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, aunque con una mirada desafiante. Shikamaru se sonrojó al ver lo linda que era, y las curvas que tenía. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso, repitiéndose: "¿Pero qué? No pienses en esas estupideces".

-¡Yo lo pedí primero!-exclamó Chōji, apretando el puño.

-Che, che, che, grandullón, ese donut me pertenece.-dijo la joven, posando el dedo índice en su pecho.

"Qué problemática", pensó Shikamaru, pagó el donut y se lo entregó a la rubia. Ella, sorprendida, aunque más Chōji, agarró el donut y le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa a Shikamaru. Él desvió la mirada, sentía sus mejillas calientes. Se mordió el labio para poder olvidar aquella linda mirada adornada con una tierna sonrisa de una chica tan hermosa como a la que le había regalado el donut.

Después, la joven de cabello dorado dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar despacio para poder comer su donut tranquila. Shikamaru se quedó observando cómo se iba, cómo la dejaba ir. Al menos le gustaría saber su nombre, y si la joven hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo que ya hacía, la invitaría al cine. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para poder imaginarse de nuevo aquella linda sonrisa que la rubia le había dedicado. Después de volver a tener su hermoso rostro en su mente, además de su dulce voz, se preguntó cuál sería el rico sabor de sus brillantes labios.

Chōji, furioso por haber perdido aquel rico donut, le gritó a Shikamaru al oído:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru, sobresaltado, se empezó a separar de él para que dejara de gritarle al oído, pero el furioso joven empujó a su amigo, haciendo que perdiera por completo el equilibrio. El vago chico intentó poder mantener el equilibrio, aún así, iba a caer al suelo, o más bien, encima de alguien. Ese alguien era la rubia, que caminaba a paso lento y que se giró al oír un "¡Cuidado!" de la gente. Shikamaru se maldijo por ser tan torpe y caer encima de ella. Sólo cerró los ojos para imaginarse que esto simplemente era un sueño y que pronto se lo tragaría la Tierra.

Después de caer sobre ella, permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Al joven le llegó un rico aroma a vainilla, y enseguida abrió los ojos. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver cómo su mirada chocaba con la azulada mirada de la sorprendida joven. A cinco centímetros de su cara, la joven ya podía notar al caliente joven encima de ella, cómo le tocaba con la mano derecha el muslo de la rubia. Shikamaru también sabía que su mano estaba en el suave muslo de ella, sin embargo, no podía resistirse a seguir subiendo la mano. Aún así no lo hizo. Estaba logrando articular algunas palabras cuando empezó a pasear su mirada por el rostro de la joven. Parecía como si el chico disfrutara ver cada poro de su linda cara, hasta que su mirada chocó con los irresistibles labios de la rubia. Shikamaru sentía un intenso deseo de besarla; su respiración empezó a ser más fuerte y nerviosa, intentando no besar aquellos llamativos labios que parecían envenenar a cualquiera que los rozara con los suyos. Desvió la mirada para no seguir derritiéndose por dentro hasta que volvió a chocar con la cruel mirada de la joven, sus tan fríos e intensos ojos que lo iban castigando por dentro. Volvió a bajar la mirada, paseando por su cuello, hasta que de repente se mordió el labio para evitar una hemorragia nasal. Shikamaru nunca había sido un pervertido, pero sinceramente no se podía resistir a aquella atractiva mujer. No quería ganar mala fama por mirar a las chicas y ser un pervertido, pero aquella mujer hacía que su mente se descontrolara, aquella irresistible humana que con sólo su mirada espabilaba al joven. Podía ver sus hombros descubiertos, sin el kimono, pues se le deslizaba por los brazos. Seguramente se le había descolocado el kimono en la caída, pero no sólo eran los hombros, sino también parte de los pechos. El joven hundió la mirada en aquella delicada piel que se moría por comer poco a poco entre besos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shikamaru ya había posado levemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia, que se rozaban. Al mínimo roce, el joven quería besarla con más locura. Se quedaron así, uno encima del otro, intercambiándose miradas.

"Qué chica tan problemática", pensó Shikamaru. Pronto la gente empezó a rodearlos, mirándolos, algunos riendo, otros sorprendidos y algunos que otros enamorados envidiándolos. Entre la gente alguien se abrió paso. Ino, que iba delante, se quedó perpleja al ver aquella escena, al igual que las demás cuando lo pudieron ver.

-¿¡Shikamaru!?-exclamó Ino, mientras que Hinata se tapaba la boca, Tenten se quedaba con la boca abierta y Sakura sacaba fotos.

-¡Temari!-gritó alguien, abriéndose paso entre la masa de gente que los rodeaba.

También se quedó perplejo, pero no se quedó mirando, sino que fue a ayudar a la rubia a levantarse, apartando bruscamente a Shikamaru. Era un joven alto, con el pelo marron y alborotado, y unos ojos negros. La rubia, que casi no tenía el kimono, se levantó lentamente mientras se colocaba el kimono, aunque sin resultados.

-Temari, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el joven, mientras Shikamaru veía cómo la rubia se levantaba.

"Temari, ¿eh? Qué bonito nombre", pensó. Después miró al joven que había aparecido de la nada. Ese joven lo estaba mirando con mala cara. Shikamaru se obligó a asimilar que aquel joven era el novio de la rubia. Aunque no le extrañó, pues Temari era muy linda y sería raro que no tuviese novio.

-Sí, estoy bien, Kankuro.-contestó la rubia, sacudiéndose el kimono. Miró a Shikamaru por encima del hombro, lanzándole una mirada especial, que tenía un significado pero que el joven no consiguió entender.

Cuando aquella pareja desapareció entre la gente sin dejar rastro, Ino se acercó dando zancadas a junto Shikamaru, le agarró con fuerza la oreja y le gritó al oído:

-¿Qué te crees que haces, idiota?

Chōji se acercaba lentamente a Ino, aterrorizado, pues iba a hablar con la propia muerte enfadada. Temblando, se quedó parado a pocos centímetros de ella y confesó:

-Ino, espera, fue culpa mía, que yo empujé a…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú también eres un estúpido idiota! ¡Los dos disteis la misma vergüenza, inútiles!

-Ino-chan…-murmuraba Hinata, calmándola y separándola de los jóvenes.

-Será mejor que nos la llevemos a un sitio alejado para que se tranquilice un poco.-dijo Tenten.

Entonces, se llevaron a Ino a un sitio más alejado, y en aquel mismo lugar fue donde vieron los fuegos artificiales todas unidas, riéndose de sus enfados que tuvieron cuando eran niñas pequeñas y confesando lo que pensaban unas de otras.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Sakura se encontraba en el solitario andén, esperando al tren, que llegaba unos minutos tarde. La madera crujía bajo sus pies, mientras ya anochecía y los grillos empezaban a cantar molestamente. Después de un duro día de trabajo atendiendo a pacientes en el hospital, la joven se dirigía a su casa. Miró de nuevo su reloj de muñeca con impaciencia. Quería sentarse en el tren y ponerse los cascos para escuchar música a la misma vez que veía el precioso paisaje pasar. Sus párpados le pesaban, y lo único que quería era ir a su cómoda cama.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba por detrás, rodeándola con sus grandes y robustos brazos por la cintura. Notó cómo la atraía a él, y apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza, balanceándose suavemente de un lado a otro. La pelo rosado podía notar los latidos del corazón del joven en su espalda, pues estaba apoyada en su pecho. Ella no sabía quién le estaba abrazando, aún así, se sentía tan calentita entre aquellos brazos tan acogedores que no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente inspiró profundamente, inhalando su rico aroma a hombre. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente quién era, pero igualmente, preguntó, rompiendo el silencio:

-¿Eres Sasuke-kun, verdad?

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, pero después de que una brisa se levantase en el andén, notó como su voz ronca y grave le susurraba al oído, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriera toda la espalda sin piedad:

-Sí.

Aunque ella ya lo sabía por su sabroso olor corporal, se sorprendió, haciendo que no sólo se le erizara el vello de la nuca, sino que también hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, con tanta fuerza como para romper sus costillas. De repente, frente a ellos el tren se paró secamente, provocando que sus cabellos se movieran libremente.

Sin embargo, aunque las puertas se abrieran y saliera una masa de gente enorme de ese tren, quedando vacío por completo, ellos se quedaron en el mismo sitio, aún abrazándose. Sakura se separó de él y empezó a caminar hacia el tren. Sasuke la siguió, y se sentó con ella. La oji-jade ya se había puesto los auriculares cuando el joven se acercó más a ella y le mordió pausadamente la oreja. La joven intentó no soltar un gemido de placer, aunque no lo consiguió. Aun así, tampoco se arrepintió, pues estaban ellos solos. El joven rozó la mejilla de la joven con sus calientes labios, ésta notando cómo él esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. La apoyó contra la ventana y le empezó a besar peligrosamente el cuello. Ella, jadeando levemente, se separó un poco de él, y preguntó con un hilo de voz:  
-¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke-kun?

-¿El qué?-preguntó él, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándole los labios.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, así sin más, dejándome sola y haciéndome esperar a que llegase este momento?

-No íbamos a vivir una historia de amor tan corta.-contestó, lamiéndose los labios.

-Sasuke-kun, esto no es un cuento de hadas. No soy tu princesa.-murmuró Sakura, con los ojos ya húmedos.

-Lo sé, tú no eres mi princesa, tú eres mi ángel.

Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar, Sasuke le robó su primer beso por sorpresa. La muchacha, sorprendida, simplemente dejó caer unas lágrimas de felicidad por sus rojas mejillas. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado, aunque la hubiera hecho esperar durante tantos años, aunque la hubiera hecho llorar todas las noches por reinar en sus pensamientos, aunque la hubiera dejado sola, aunque la hubiera tratado así de mal, ella lo seguía amando y esto era lo que quería; estar con él besándose apasionadamente hasta el resto de sus días, daba igual todo lo que le había hecho ese chico tan peligroso, ella lo había perdonado hace tiempo, pues se había quedado ciega por sus ojos tan misteriosos.

Cuando Sasuke se separó al fin, lo primero que hizo la joven fue mirarle sus húmedos labios. Él continuó dándole besos en los labios y en las mejillas. Arrastró los labios hacia abajo hasta llegar al cuello. Siguió besándole suavemente el cuello. Presionó sus labios firmemente sobre el cuello de la joven y mantuvo su boca suave, mientras que con su lengua acariciaba lentamente su cuello. Al finalizar de succionar, volvió a darle delicados besos en el cuello.

La joven, jadeante, sólo disfrutaba del placer y dolor que estaba experimentando en el cuello. Notaba cómo aquellos besos aliviaban su cuerpo. Ahora mismo ella era de Sasuke, era su muñeca y se dejaba hacer lo que él quisiese, eso sí, con unos límites. Al mismo tiempo, el joven también relajaba aquellos podridos recuerdos que quería olvidar en esos besos a la vez que se prometía a sí mismo que no la dejaría ir nunca.

-Sasuke-kun, yo… Te am…-decía Sakura, calló inmediatamete.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo, perpleja.

Aquella mujer había entrado en el tren y había dejado caer las bolsas de la compra al ver a su hija así, apretó el puño con furia y empezó a chillar como si la estuvieran matando:

-¡¿Qué te crees que le estás haciendo a mi hija, sinvergüenza?! Como te coja no saldrás vivo de aquí, ¿me has entendido? Y tú que, Sakura, que te dejas manosear. ¿Tienes la fuerza de Tsunade pero dejas que este patético chaval te haga esto? Tú no te preocupes, que también vas a cobrar, hija mía.

-¡Mamá! ¡No es lo que piensas!-gritó Sakura, aterrorizada y avergonzada a la vez.

-¡Ya lo he visto todo! ¡No hace falta que me expliques nada!-gritaba la madre, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba intensamente.

Sasuke, también asustado, se alejó de Sakura y echó a correr por el tren siendo perseguido por su madre, y recibiendo alguna que otra patada. Como el tren aún no estaba en marcha, aprovechó para saltar por la pequeña ventana. Mebuki se asomó por la ventana insultándole y tirándole manzanas a la cabeza. Cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista, se giró y se acercó a su hija dando pisotones.

-¿Quién era aquel… enfermo?-le gritó.

-¡No me pegues!-chillaba Sakura, cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡Tú contéstame!

-Era Sasuke Uchiha, mamá.-contestó Sakura.

Los ojos de Mebuki se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel nombre. "¡¿Un Uchiha?! Oh, dios mío. Es buena pieza.", pensó la madre. Se sentó en los asientos del tren, y dijo al instante:

-Bueno, un día invítalo a comer, ¿sí? Tendrás que presentárnoslo, digo yo. Es un cielo de niño. Creo que será un buen padre.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso. Aunque su madre solía hacerlo si se trataba de dinero. Sin embargo, calló y se sentó al lado de su madre para no recibir unos cuantos tortazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

-¡Que no!

-¡Oh, venga, Tenten, qué vaga eres! ¡Ven a la presentación!

-¡Me niego! Quiero quedarme en mi cama debajo de las mantas durmiendo mientras escucho música.-decía Tenten, mientras adornaba lo que decía con gestos alegres y rápidos que la hacían aún más mona.

-Esto… Tenten-chan, es sólo ir a la presentación y saber en qué clase vas. Después vuelves a casa y te metes de nuevo en la cama.-murmuró Hinata, juntando los dedos índices por la yema de los dedos-. Pero no te estoy obligando.

-Ya, tienes razón Hinata, pero después no tendré sueño. Además no es obligatorio ir a la presentación, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, no nos dejes solas; ven con nosotras.-dijo Sakura.

-En este caso soy yo la que me quedo sola.-contestó.

-Pero…

-Da igual, Sakura-san, puedes venir conmigo.-dijo una voz aguda.

Detrás de Tenten apareció un joven de pelo negro y peinado seta, con unas cejas gruesas y un ceñido traje color verde, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. Las expresiones de las chicas cambiaron con sólo ver a Rock Lee aparecer de la nada.

-Lee…-anunció Ino, suspirando profundamente.

-Pero, Sakura-san, el otro día…-dijo Lee, con inseguridad-. Te vi en el tren… con alguien que…¡te estaba besando con demasiada locura el cuello!-gritó, seguro de sí mismo, mientras lágrimas como cascadas salían de sus ojos y rodaban por las mejillas, cayendo al suelo.

Sakura casi se atraganta al oír eso. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿No la estaría espiando? Mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Lee? Lo habrás soñado.

-¿Por qué, Sakura-san? ¿Por qué? Yo siempre te he sido fiel y mi corazón latía apasionadamente por ti; nunca dejaría de latir hasta que tú murieses… Pero ahora me estás engañando. Estás intentando salir de problemas. No puedes engañarle a mis atentos y sanos ojos, y menos a mi dolorido corazón.-añadía Lee, apretando el puño y agarrándose el traje por la zona del cuello.

-N-no te estoy engañando, Lee, escucha…

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso llevas una bufanda tan grande y acogedora, para que nadie te vea el rastro de aquel ladrón, mientras que este ardiente sol nos ilumina con tanta intensidad que sus rayos de luz tan agradables se cuelan por nuestros insignificantes poros y hacen que nuestra piel se rejuvenezca, ¡avivando la llama de la juventud!-gritó Lee, con un aura viva a su alrededor. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza. Después de unos segundos con aquel silencio tan incómodo, alzó los brazos y los volvió a bajar con velocidad a la altura de su pecho, apretando fuertemente los puños-. ¡La noto! ¡Noto a la maravillosa juventud correr por mis frágiles venas! ¡Demasiada juventud para este pequeño e inexperto cuerpo, estas venas están llenas de almas jóvenes que quieren sentir la vida pasar vivamente! ¡Parece que van a explotar en cualquier momento!

Mientras empezaba a luchar contra un adversario imaginario, las chicas miraban a Sakura confundidas, por si era cierto o no lo que dijo Lee.

-No le hagáis caso, chicas.-añadió Sakura, algo nerviosa.- Llevo bufanda porque me duele la garganta.

-¡Muy bien, Lee! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Siente la juventud dentro de ti y entrena con entusiasmo!-gritó Gai, corriendo hacia su alumno, y empezaron a luchar con todo lo que sabían.

Las chicas, amargadas, decidieron irse a sus casas para prepararse para mañana.

Era un día frío. Sonó el despertador, y ninguna de las chicas lo consiguieron apagar, solo palpaban la mesita intentando encontrarlo. Excepto Hinata, que ella siempre se despertaba antes que su despertador, ya había desayunado y se estaba lavando los dientes. Incluso Tenten, que no quería ir a la presentación del instituto, al final había decidido ir para saber en qué clase le tocaba o si había alguien nuevo. Sakura se había dormido de nuevo, por lo que su madre entró en su cuarto a golpes y tirándole un vaso de agua encima, con unos cuantos gritos en medio. Y por último Ino, que ya se estaba peinando pausadamente y recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta, mientras mordía una tostada y la mantenía en la boca.

Se encontraron en la entrada, con los uniformes perfectamente planchados y colocados. Se recibieron con unos abrazos. Tenten solía venir en bicicleta, por lo que la dejó en un aparcamiento para bicicletas. Todas entraron en el instituto y se sentaron en la sala de actos con cansancio, donde el director anunciaría las nuevas aulas. Cuando todo el mundo se calló, el director empezó a leer los nombres de los alumnos de la primera clase. En cuanto acabó de leerlos, los alumnos nombrados se levantaron y se fueron a su clase. De nuevo, el director comenzó a leer los nombres de los alumnos de la segunda clase después de aclararse la garganta. Esta vez Sakura fue nombrada, al igual que Ino, y después de otros alumnos más, el director también pronunció el nombre de Hinata. Tenten, esperando a que el director dijera su nombre, seguía sentada, mientras las otras la miraban nerviosas. En seguida, el director calló, y a las demás no les quedó más remedio que levantarse e irse a su clase, a la misma vez que miraban a Tenten con lástima, ésta repitiéndose:

-¿Qué?

A medida que el director nombraba alumnos, la sala se iba vaciando, pero la joven de moños seguía ahí, sentada. La nombraron al fin, estaba en la cuarta clase, y cuando llegó a aquella clase se sentó en la segunda fila. Miró hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros de clase, que por desgracia, no conocía a ninguno. Mientras la profesora hablaba, ella miraba por la ventana, con la mirada fija en aquella negra nube de tormenta que se aproximaba. Aún estaban en otoño, pero si ya empezaban así la estación, sería un invierno duro y tormentoso.

-Tenéis que decidir quién va a ser el delegado.-dijo la profesora.

La clase calló por un momento, y después empezaron a opinar quién podría ser un buen delegado. Tenten seguía callada, y miró de nuevo hacia atrás. Detrás de ella estaba una chica también callada, hundiendo la mirada en la mesa, con un largo y precioso cabello rojo, colocándose las gafas. Era Karin, que alzó la mirada y se percató de que Tenten la estaba mirando. Nerviosa, desvió la mirada. Tenten sonrió. Karin era tímida y tenía miedo de que la tratasen mal.

-Me gusta tu pelo.-confesó Tenten. Karin, sorprendida, levantó la mirada.

-G-Gracias.-contestó Karin, sonriendo levemente y sonrojada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Tenten.

-Me llamo Karin Uzumaki. Con mucho gusto.

-¡Tenten!-gritó la clase-. ¡Ella será la delegada!

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella.

De repente, miró al fondo de la clase y lo vio. Aquella mirada tan fría que la miraba fijamente. Aquel rostro tan inexpresivo. Aquellos ojos de color perla tan secos y desafiantes, que miraban y juzgaban sin piedad. Y aquel ceño fruncido. Era el orgulloso y arrogante Neji Hyūga. De todas las personas que conocía, tenía que ser él, que siempre la ignoraba. Aunque ella conociera al Hyūga, él actuaba como si fuera una desconocida. La joven desvió la mirada, aunque sabía perfectamente que él la seguía mirando.

-¡Yo no quiero ser la delegada!-gritó Tenten.

-¿Cómo que no? Tú eres la que tiene mejores notas de todos nosotros.-dijo un chico que realmente era feo.

-Sí, quizás sea una de las mejores pero creo que Neji es mucho mejor.-contestó Tenten.

-Pero él se unirá a algún club, no tendrá tiempo de tonterías.-contestó el chico tan feo, que tenía la cara llena de granos y unos dientes que necesitaban una ortodoncia urgente.

-Yo también me uniré a un club, ¿qué te crees, eh?-respondió Tenten, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Además él es un Hyūga, su familia es muy importante y tendrá eventos muy a menudo, no como tú, que no tienes apellido, y seguramente no tienes muchos eventos, pues tu familia no es muy reconocida en la aldea, que digamos.-se rió el feo.

Tenten, ofendida, se mordió la lengua. No quería empezar a gritar y discutir, e incluso no quería abalanzarse sobre él y liarse a puñetazos. Llorando de la rabia, se levantó y se acercó a aquel horrendo ser. Le agarró por la camisa y le murmuró, apretando los dientes:

-Que su familia sea reconocida no tiene que significar que él sea mejor que los demás.

Tenten solía ser una persona alegre y atenta, amable y graciosa, que se preocupaba por los demás y no le importaba tener que hacer miles de cosas por sus amigos. Sin embargo, ese tipo de gente la ponía enferma.

-Además,-añadió el chico, esbozando una sonrisa.- deberías adelgazar un poco, por lo que trabajar un poco más no te vendría mal.

Tenten no se lo pensó dos veces y le golpeó fuertemente la cara. El chico se desmayó del golpe. A la joven también le dolían los nudillos. Le soltó la camisa y lo dejó caer, mientras la profesora se acercaba furiosa y le gritaba. Al final, la profesora acabó castigando a Tenten. Se quedó hasta tarde limpiando las clases.

Limpiaba en absoluto silencio, ella sola en el instituto. Excepto en el aula en la que estaba, el resto del instituto estaba a oscuras. La joven estaba asustada, sí, pero también enfadada y deprimida. A la vez que limpiaba también lloraba, y sus sollozos acompañaban a sus llantos tristemente, y el eco hacía que rebotasen por todo el instituto. Mientras lo hacía, temblaba; tenía miedo y frío. También le dolía que se riesen de ella por no tener apellido. Fuera estaba tronando fuertemente, y llovía a cántaros. Este era el peor día de su vida. Sus amigas estaban en otra clase y no la podían apoyar ahora. Cuando acabó de limpiar, tuvo que apagar la luz, quedando completamente a oscuras. Bajó las escaleras a ciegas, su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo a alguien detrás. Salió de aquel infierno y corriendo se dirigió a su bicicleta. Llovía con fuerza. Bajo sus pies sólo había barro y agua. Abrió el candado y cogió la bicicleta. El sillín estaba mojado, por lo que no montó en ella. Tiritando, empezó a caminar. Sin embargo, no podía; tenía el cuerpo congelado. Pasó un coche y la salpicó, mojándola más de lo que estaba.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó entre llantos, temblando.

Sin embargo, Neji la colocó debajo de su paraguas y le puso su chaqueta encima, que por cierto, le quedaba grande a la joven. Tenten alzó la mirada y lo vio, a aquel Hyūga, que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza de nuevo. La joven estaba confundida. Intentando articular alguna oración con sentido, simplemente le salió:

-¿Neji?

Él miraba al frente, sin mirarla, concentrado en el camino. Cerró los ojos lentamente e inspiró profundamente, como si estuviera buscando palabras. Tenten siempre se preguntaba qué se le pasaba por la mente a aquel frío chico.

-Te pido disculpas de todo corazón. Sé que he fallado y no te mereces tanto dolor. Perdóname por todo el daño que te causé y por todo lo malo que alguna vez salió de mí. Recuerda siempre que aquel que es incapaz de perdonar, no volverá a amar de nuevo, será incapaz de expresar este sentimiento tan mágico, inevitable y extraño. Estoy en constante arrepentimiento por todo. Perdona mis errores; ya no seré el mismo de antes. Seré más cortés y amable y procuraré hacerte sonreír a cada instante.

Tras escuchar eso, Tenten se sonrojó y escondió parte de su rostro en la grande y suave chaqueta del joven. Claro que, se sonrojó aún más al oler el aroma de Neji. Nunca se había imaginado que el joven le dijera eso, así, tan de repente. Como él era demasiado orgulloso, la joven no le contestó. Simplemente se tapó la sonrisa con la chaqueta y pensó: "Siempre lo recordaré, Neji, siempre".


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

El nuevo curso había empezado. Las frágiles hojas ya caían de los árboles, los días se iban haciendo más cortos lentamente, y hacía frío a primera y última tarde del día. El tiempo había pasado, y los exámenes aparecían. Por eso las chicas estaban tan ocupadas. Últimamente no habían parado de estudiar y hacer trabajos. Sakura no estaba tanto tiempo ayudando en el hospital. A Tsunade eso no le gustaba, pues quería tener a alguien de confianza como ella para que le ayudase con los pacientes. Hinata tampoco estaba entrenando con frecuencia y no iba a espiar a Naruto, como solía hacer. Tampoco a Neji le gustaba la idea de que Hinata se hiciera más débil y no entrenase como lo hacía antes, pero no se quejaba. En cambio, Tenten lo llevaba todo al día. Ella era buena en los estudios y muy ordenada. Sin embargo, siempre se prestaba voluntaria para los trabajos y así subir nota. Por eso estaba tan atareada. Además, le gustaba que todo quedase perfecto y le gustaba que hubiera demasiada información. Karin seguía como siempre; callada en clase y trabajando. La joven era inteligente y a penas estudiaba. Ino era la que estaba más estresada de todas. Tenía demasiado trabajo y se esforzaba bastante, pero tampoco ganaba muy buenos resultados. Tampoco estaba a cargo de la floristería ahora, pues estaba demasiada ocupada estudiando duramente.

Llegó por la noche y lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño relajante. Después se puso su pijama y, sin volver a hacerse la coleta, bajó a cenar. Allí le esperaban sus padres. Inoichi hablaba sin parar, la madre escuchaba y reía, e Ino comía y callaba.

-Ino, te ves muy cansada.-confesó la madre.

-Sí, mamá. Estoy un poco cansada y agobiada también.-suspiró.-Sólo trabajo como una esclava.

-Deberías tomártelo con calma y organizarte bien.-dijo Inoichi, extendiendo una sonrisa.

-Ya lo intento, papá.-se llevó arroz a la boca.- Cómo me gustaría que fuese de nuevo verano.

El padre de la joven se rió en lo bajo y añadió:

-Siempre te gustó ir al colegio, Ino. Será porque no tienes tiempo para estar con tu novio.

-¿Qué novio?-preguntó, con algo de enfado, Ino.- No tengo, papá. Ya lo sabes.

Inoichi volvió a reír mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza y añadió:

-¿Y el Nara? Te vi con él en el festival de verano.

Ino se sonrojó, y con impaciencia negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ni aunque mi vida dependiese de eso.-aclaró, exageradamente pero decía la verdad.- Hablando del verano; ojalá vuelva pronto. Sinceramente, echo de menos estar en la floristería. Al menos era un lugar tranquilo y fresco.

-Sí… La verdad, tú eres mejor para la floristería.-suspiró Inoichi.-Yo no entiendo de flores y no sé cuál es cuál. Además, no sé cuidarlas ni nada. Ino, tu sabes mejor de flores. Sé que no tienes tiempo, pero igualmente quiero que te ocupes un poco de la floristería cuando estés libre, o al menos échame una mano.

-Me daría igual quedarme allí todo el día, con tal de no tener que ir al instituto…

-Además todo el mundo me pregunta qué tal vas en el instituto.-calló, pensativo y después añadió.-Últimamente un joven de tu edad no deja de pasarse por la floristería, y siempre coge la misma flor. Una rosa de color lila. Simplemente coge una, no un ramo de flores. Siempre pregunta por ti, Ino.

Ino se quedó petrificada, y un escalofrió le recorrió sin piedad la espalda. Se quedó sin habla. Nunca se habría imaginado eso. Lo había estado buscando en el festival de verano pero sin resultados. Aquel misterioso chico, al que había estado buscando desesperadamente incluso en sus pensamientos, por fin había aparecido. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verle que se le sacaron las ganas de cenar. Por un instante recordó su mirada tan serena y su forma elegante de comportarse. Sonrió levemente al saber que él se preocupaba por ella. Por fin sabía que no era la única de los dos que se preguntaba dónde estaba aquella persona tan especial. Notaba su corazón aliviado y feliz, más ligero. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Se había comido el coco durante días, preguntándose dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo, y al fin él apareció de nuevo en su vida, como un príncipe buscando a su princesa perdida.

Sencillamente se levantó sin decir nada y subió a su cuarto, donde se tiró a la cama y abrazó a su peluche favorito, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada mientras gritaba de felicidad.

Pasaron varias horas. La rubia seguía sin poder dormir. Miró el despertador: las 22:15. La joven no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Necesitaba hacer algo. Se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño del que permaneció dormida años y años. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Sabía perfectamente que era tarde. Aún así, salió a pasear por el paseo marítimo.

Caminaba y bajo sus pies la madera crujía como si en algún momento se fuera a caer abajo. Las olas rompían lentamente y al compás del viento. Una brisa salada hacía que el cabello de la joven se moviera. Su azulada mirada se paseaba por las hermosas dunas de aquella grande playa que parecía no tener fin hasta que se posaron en la silueta de una persona. Aquella persona estaba sentada, mirando el mar y cómo la blanca luna se reflejaba en él, mientras en sus rodillas mantenía unos papeles y un bolígrafo. Con una mirada perdida en el infinito, unas mejillas húmedas y la mano temblando mientras escribía, empezó a arrugar el papel convirtiéndolo en una bola perfecta, y lo tiró con los otros dos que había. Se levantó y se fue corriendo, parecía que iba llorando, corría como si no hubiera un mañana, como si intentara olvidar algo…

Ino, con curiosidad, se acercó a ver lo que ponía. Cogió las bolas de papel y las abrió. Al instante reconoció aquella hermosa letra escrita con tinta. Empezó a leer la primera. No consiguió leer nada. Cada palabra estaba tachada. La siguiente también. Llena de tachones que nadie entendía. Al abrir la tercera pudo leer con claridad. Había escrito mucho.

"_Lo primero, me gustaría disculparme por haber desaparecido y de repente aparecer con egoísmo y no dejar de preguntar por ti. La razón es que pienso en ti en cada momento. Eres la reina de mis pensamientos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo. Es como si me destruyeras por dentro y me intentaras robar toda mi memoria, aunque también me robas el corazón. Cada instante aparece tu hermoso rostro en mi cabeza y tus carcajadas riéndote de mí sin piedad ninguna. Por eso te digo que no quiero que seas un recuerdo, no te quiero recordar para siempre, te quiero amar. Quiero que de ser un recuerdo te transformes en mi más querido deseo y que sepas tantas cosas que te quiero decir. Sé que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, y escribiendo una carta aún menos, pero me gustaría decirte todo esto de alguna manera, pues nunca conseguiría decírtelo en persona… Nunca he sido bueno expresando sentimientos, o sintiendo lo que los demás sienten. Pero tú has conseguido que pueda volver a amar como una vez lo hice… Ojalá fueras la luna para poder observarte cada noche. Simplemente miraría el cielo y te vería allí, tan alegre y brillante como siempre. Pero sólo me bastaría con que te sentases a mi lado bajo la luna, aunque sea un rato. Así que lee atentamente lo que te quiero decir: te deseo mi felicidad, y me gustaría que cada noche antes de irte a dormir miraras las estrellas por un minuto y recordases tu pasado, pero también te pido que sueñes en nuestro futuro. Sé que buscas a alguien que te proteja, como una clase de ángel guardián. Suena irónico. ¿Por qué un ángel tendría que proteger a otro ángel?"_

Siguió bajando la mirada y llegó a leer dos palabras: "Te amo", pero se habían emborronado por las lágrimas.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Como solía hacer, con sólo verle pasar la puerta del instituto ya empezó a pensar una estrategia coherente para poder hablar con él. El rubio sonreía con felicidad saludando a sus amigos, que estaban esparcidos por todo el instituto, por lo que iba recorriendo el centro hablando con la mayoría de la gente. Ella se sonrojó al ver aquella sonrisa, y se llevó sus delicadas manos a las mejillas para comprobar su temperatura. Cuando ya perfeccionó su estrategia decidió ponerla en práctica. Colocó su archivador escolar entre su pecho y sus brazos y nerviosa se cruzó con él. Justo cuando se rozaban sus hombros, la joven dejó caer su archivador. Así ganaría tiempo e iniciaría una conversación con él cuando se agacharan a recoger las hojas. Por suerte, la noche anterior había conseguido unos descuentos para el cine, así que intentaría invitarle a ir con ella esta tarde a ir a ver una película. Ahora tendría que dar con una película que a él le gustara y no hubiera visto.

-L-lo siento, Naruto-kun.-actuó Hinata, sonrojada.-No era mi intención…

-Nada, nada.-se rió Naruto, agachándose y recogiendo las hojas al igual que su compañera.

El rubio encontró los descuentos, los miró pausadamente y después miró a Hinata.

-Ah, son mis descuentos para ir al cine.-aclaró Hinata, festejando en su interior porque Naruto vio los descuentos.

Hinata los cogió y pensó en una película.

-Iba a ir a ver… Am… Esto… "La guerra de los champiñones".-dijo, al fin, después de pensar en una película, esperando que Naruto no la hubiese visto.

-¡Ah, sí, "La guerra de los champiñones"! Te la recomiendo, está guay.-gritó Naruto.

Hinata se maldijo por dentro. Empezó a pensar en otra película interesante, muy nerviosa y sonrojada, y dijo:

-Esa la quería a ir a ver mi padre. P-pero al final seguramente que voy a ver… "El unicornio que criticaba". Me han dicho que es divertida.

-Esa me parece aburrida, no la quiero ir a ver. No me tiene buena pinta.-se quejó Naruto, provocando que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa.

-¡Era una pequeña broma, tenía ganas de ver "La tortilla en el cenicero"!-contestó rápidamente la joven, intentando atraer al joven.

Antes de que Naruto dijese algo, la joven gritó, de nuevo, otra película:

-¡"El gato relinchante"!

-Per…

-¡"El joven que observa por las noches"!

-…

-¿"La señora que volcaba las mesas"?

-Eh… Yo tenía ganas de ir a ver "La materia es todo aquello". –dijo el rubio.

Al decir eso, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron. Por fin había dado con la película que quería ver Naruto. Amaría de por vida aquella película que le había ayudado a ir con Naruto al cine. Después de tantos esfuerzos pidiéndole a Naruto que fuera al cine con ella indirectamente…

-Entonces, Naruto-kun, si quieres puedes venir conmigo al cine a ver esa película. El día que quieras, claro.

-¡Por supuesto, Hinata!-exclamó Naruto.

Hinata, aliviada, estaba tan feliz que sólo sabía sonreír en aquel momento. Entonces, Naruto se marchó a su clase. Ella también se fue a su clase llorando de alegría, donde Kiba la llevaba esperando un buen rato. Al llegar, Kiba se acercó alterado.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-preguntaba Kiba.

Ella, riendo y llorando a la vez, recordando a aquel chico tan atractivo y divertido que iba a acompañarla al cine, dijo:

-¡Por fin, Kiba-kun! Por fin voy a ir con él al cine.

-¿Con él?-preguntó Kiba, extrañado.-¿Quién es él?

-Yo.-susurró una voz en su oído.

Kiba se sobresaltó y se giró con brusquedad. Era Naruto. El joven de pelo castaño, molesto, agarró por la chaqueta al rubio, éste haciendo lo mismo.

-Mira que eres estúpido.-murmuró Kiba.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no empezar a discutir. Aunque él era impulsivo y siempre seguía el rollo o él empezaba a provocar, esta vez no lo hizo. Kiba y Naruto siempre se estaban peleando, pegando o insultando, pero sin embargo, Naruto le tenía un gran aprecio, al igual que Kiba a Naruto. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, había una conexión fuerte entre ellos, pero el orgullo de Kiba y la personalidad frívola de Naruto hacía que los dos siempre se estuvieran provocando. Además, Naruto desde pequeño había apreciado todo lo que tenía, pues al principio no tenía nada, y no quería dejar a un buen amigo.

Kiba, al no recibir una respuesta, soltó a Naruto con brusquedad y se fue de la clase. Al salir, lo primero que hizo fue golpear las taquillas. Todos los de la clase pensaron que se molestó por el susto, pero no fue eso. El salvaje joven estaba celoso. El rubio siempre se interpuso en su camino hacia Hinata inconscientemente, pero esta vez era consciente que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Ahora Naruto estará interesado en Hinata? Al joven le bullían ese tipo de preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Has declarado la guerra, eh?-murmuró Kiba, golpeando otra taquilla.- Tú tranquilo, que yo te daré guerra.

-Tío, las taquillas no te tienen culpa.-dijo alguien, que entraba por la puerta.

Kiba se giró y vio a Sasuke. Volvió a hundir la mirada en las taquillas y dijo:

-Déjame en paz, anda.

-No puedes soportar que Naruto se esté ligando a tu Hinata.-rió entre dientes el Uchiha.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Kiba.

Empujó a Sasuke contra la pared y colocó su brazo en la garganta del joven de cabello negro.

-Eh, tranquilo, yo también reaccionaría así si me intentaran robar a mi chica.-aclaró Sasuke.-Sólo me vengo a burlar un poco de ti, como colegas.

Kiba dejó de presionar su garganta y se alejó.

-Te juro que un día le parto la cara.-confesó Kiba.

-Relájate, tío. Tómatelo con calma. Me empiezas a dar miedo.-anunció Sasuke.

-Tienes razón; necesito relajarme. Estoy demasiado alterado. No hace falta reaccionar así. Me piro, vampiro.

En los siguientes días hubo tensión. Estaban todo el rato peleando por Hinata, ella tan inocente como siempre que no se enteraba de lo que sucedía. Cuando Naruto estaba con Hinata, Kiba aparecía de algún sitio con una excusa para poder estar con ella y viceversa. Así hasta que se empezaron a tirar cosas a la cabeza en clase, acabando castigados. Ni se miraban a los ojos, ni se dirigían la palabra, sólo se metían collejas y puñetazos. Se odiaban mutuamente, pero en el fondo les dolía tratarse así. Naruto era uno de los mejores amigos de Kiba, y para Naruto, Kiba era como un hermano, pues aprendió a apreciar mejor las cosas.

Kiba se encontraba en su lugar favorito, el que le había enseñado a Hinata, hundiendo la mirada en el hermoso paisaje que se le ofrecía, con unos tonos marrones, naranjas y rojizos por las hojas de los árboles, pues ya era otoño. Entonces, apareció Naruto, con decisión. Estaba ahí para decirle unas cuantas palabras. Kiba se levantó del suelo y por fin después de mucho tiempo se miraron a los ojos con furia. Esta iba a ser una larga charla, por lo que los dos se prepararon tanto física como mentalmente.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

El profesor sopló el silbato. Empezaron a correr velozmente a la vez que el profesor controlaba el tiempo con el cronómetro. Estaban haciendo relevos, por lo que una chica bajita le pasó el testigo a otra, que corrió lentamente hasta Tenten, que nada más coger el testigo empezó a adelantar a los demás. Aunque fuera bajita, Tenten corría rápido y se movía con ligereza hacia Karin. La tímida chica no tenía la suficiente seguridad sobre sí misma como para correr delante de todos sin tropezar o no quedar de última. Se había recogido el pelo en un despeinado moño no muy bien hecho, pero que igualmente le quedaba muy bien. Neji observaba con atención a Tenten; le encantaba ver cómo se comportaba. Los chicos observaban la carrera femenina en las gradas, algunos preparándose y calentando para correr, pues los siguientes eran ellos. Tenten le pasó el testigo a Karin y le empezó a dar ánimos gritando. La pelirroja comenzó a correr insegura, pero después ganó velocidad y corría libremente y con potencia, como si todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido, escuchando sólo los gritos de ánimo de Tenten y visualizando al profesor a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando llegar a la meta cuanto antes. Y entonces, cruzó la meta. Frenó lentamente, y jadeando, se inclinó para adelante y se ayudó a mantenerse en pie agarrándose las rodillas, éstas un poco dobladas.

Tenten se acercaba a ella corriendo y a veces saltando. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras la de moños saltaba y lo celebraba a lo grande.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Sí!-gritaba.-Gracias a ti, Karin. ¡Lo has hecho realmente bien! ¡Corres muy rápido! No pensé que serías tan buena en atletismo.

Karin sonrió, sintiéndose feliz y realizada. Mientras tanto, detrás de las rejas que rodeaban el instituto, el joven que la había estado observando desde hacía tiempo, sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Esa es mi chica.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola fijamente, y apretó las rejas, con ganas de hablarle.

Cuando ya era hora de irse, Tenten invitó a Karin ir con ella y con sus amigas juntas a casa. La pelirroja había aceptado con timidez.

-¡Chicas!-gritó Tenten, llamándoles la atención a las demás.

Las demás estaban en las taquillas dejando algunos libros que no necesitaban. Antes de que no pudieran decir nada, Tenten se adelantó y les presentó a Karin:

-Chicas, esta es Karin. Vamos en la misma clase. Es tan tímida como Hinata, y un poco asustadiza, pero en realidad es muy simpática.-dijo Tenten, dirigiéndose a las demás.

Karin dio un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras la presentaban, saludando a las demás al estilo japonés. Después, Tenten apoyó la mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y prosiguió:

-Mira, Karin, la chica del pelo rosa se llama Sakura Haruno; es un poco impetuosa, así que intenta no enfadarla, pero dudo que lo consiga hacer un ángel como tú. ¿Conoces a Neji Hyūga, el de nuestra clase? Pues esta de aquí es su prima, se llama Hinata, y es un cielo como tú, así que os llevaréis muy bien.

-Yo también soy un cielo.-dijo entre dientes Sakura, un poco molesta por lo que había dicho Tenten, pero no enfadada, al contrario; incluso ella lo admitía.

-Por último, esta rubia de aquí se llama Ino Yamanaka. A veces puede llegar insoportable, como Sakura, cuando discuten, pero al final te acabas acostumbrando. Al igual que su padre, es buena gente, como todas las demás. ¡Y ya está!

Entonces, después de decir eso, Tenten empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Encantada, Karin!-dijo Ino, un poco roja.

-Igualmente, Ino-san.-contestó Karin.

-Sin honoríficos, tranquila.-contestó Sakura.

-¿Te apetecen unas galletas?-preguntó Hinata.-Hice demasiadas, por lo que no me las puedo comer todas. Pero tampoco te estoy obligando.

-S-Sí.-contestó Karin.

Hinata le entregó una caja llena de galletas caseras. Las guardó en la mochila. Ino señaló la puerta con el dedo pulgar y preguntó:

-¿Vamos?

Asintieron, y cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta, alguien abrazó por detrás a Karin, ésta sonrojándose y poniéndose tensa. Las otras simplemente se quedaron mirando la escena.

-Ay, cómo tardaste en salir, eh. Ya me estaba desesperando.-dijo Suigetsu.

Karin, siendo estrangulada por el abrazo que le estaba dando el joven, hizo un intento de colocarse mejor las gafas, pero las tenía casi en la punta de la nariz.

-M-me haces daño. Tienes fuerza.-dijo Karin con un hilo de voz.

-Ups, lo siento.-dejó de abrazarla con tanta fuerza.- ¿Intentabas escaquearte de mí? ¡Pues muy mal!

-N-no es eso, sólo que no contaba con…

-Claro, claro; me ibas a dejar solo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan mis mimos?

Le besó la mejilla varias veces.

-Pues a mí me encanta hacerle mimitos a mi chica.-anunció, susurrándole al oído.

La pelirroja intentó esquivar eso cambiando de tema.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?

Suigetsu dudó, y se quedó pensativo. Después, hundió el rostro en el cuello de la joven, oliendo su aroma.

-¿Te digo la verdad o la mentira?

-La verdad.-contestó Karin.

Ino les hizo señas a las demás chicas excepto a Karin, diciendo que sería mejor que los dejaran solos. Entonces, disimuladamente las demás se fueron, dejando a Karin a solas con Suigetsu.

-Desde hace un rato, eh, no mucho.-contestó Suigetsu, con un tono raro.

-No me mientas.

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé. Tal vez media mañana, o así.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí? ¿E-es que no tienes que ir al instituto?

-¿Eh? Ah, ya lo dejé. Además, si aún siguiera en el instituto, seguramente ya me habrían expulsado por pegar a alguien o cualquier otra tontería.

Karin calló. Pegar a alguien no era ninguna tontería. Además, tenía que irse a casa. Se subió las gafas y se separó de Suigetsu lentamente.

-Me voy a casa.-anunció.

El joven se le acercó y le dio la vuelta bruscamente para después besarla dulcemente durante unos minutos, saboreando cada beso que ponía la joven de su parte como si sólo ocurriera una vez en la vida. Cuando el joven se separó apenas unos centímetros para coger aire, dijo:

-Te acompaño.

Después de esas dos palabras, volvieron a besarse lentamente y entrelazaron sus dedos con delicadeza. Suigetsu la besaba como si ese beso le diese oxígeno para poder respirar; como si fuese necesario para poder vivir. Karin se había prometido no volver a dejarse besar por aquel terco muchacho, pero sinceramente era incapaz de separarse de aquellos labios. Por más que quisiera, tenía que seguir besándole; su cuerpo se lo obligaba, como si Suigetsu estuviera controlando su mente y la hubiese hipnotizado.

Tras un largo beso, emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Karin, aunque en el camino se encontraron con un molesto obstáculo, o más bien, Karin. Caminaban agarrados de la mano, con los dedos fuertemente entrelazados, cuando un grupo de jóvenes fumaban al final del otro lado de la calle. Sí, eran ellos, los abusones que pronto se darían cuenta de la presencia de Karin. Ella, al verlos, se quedó petrificada, y se frenó en seco; sus piernas no respondían. Suigetsu se paró unos pasos por delante, aún agarrándose por el dedo índice, y la miró confundido. La joven ni siquiera era capaz de negarse a seguir avanzando, era incapaz de articular palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Suigetsu.

Hizo grandes esfuerzos para poder contestarle, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa al saber que si se quedaban allí por más rato la verían. No quería que le empezaran a pegar, y tampoco quería meter en problemas a Suigetsu. Por instinto propio se abrazó a sí misma, con la finalidad de sentirse más segura y protegida. Temblando, empezaba a enloquecer cuando recordó que estaba Suigetsu, que no le pasaría nada, que la defendería hasta el final, aunque seguía pensando que meter en problemas a Suigetsu la convertiría en una egoísta. Sin embargo, empezó a tirar del brazo del joven, pidiendo por gestos que fueran por otro camino. Éste lo captó a la primera, pero después de asentir, dijo, señalando con la cabeza:

-Espera, vamos a saludar a unos colegas que están allá.

A la pelirroja se le paró el corazón al escuchar eso. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a recordar aquellas palabras, para saber si tenían otro significado. Después, intentó convencerse de que no había escuchado bien, pero sin resultados. Las piernas temblaban con intensidad. A la chica le daba la sensación que en cualquier momento se iba a caer al suelo de tanto temblar. "¿Él se relaciona con ellos? ¿Y si él también participaba para meterse conmigo?", se preguntaba la joven, sin moverse del sitio cuando el joven tiró de ella."¡No puede ser!", se repetía, "¡Esto no debería estar ocurriendo! ¡Sólo es un sueño! ¡Quiero despertarme! ¡No me gusta este sueño! ¡Por favor!", gritaba en su interior, aterrorizada. El joven podía ver el terror en sus ojos, y cómo temblaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Tranquila, sólo los saludo y ya nos…

-¡No! ¡Me tengo que ir a casa!-gritó Karin, aterrada, sintiendo que la adrenalina subía pues, en cualquier momento la podían ver. Era su única oportunidad.

-¿Karin, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?-preguntaba él, agarrándola por el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz de una puñetera vez!-gritó, casi llorando, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía.

Consiguió soltarse, dejando al joven dolido y confundido, con la mirada perdida. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a correr como si la desesperación la persiguiera, intentando absorberla para siempre y hundiéndola en un profundo mar del que no podría huir.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Hundió su cuerpo bajo el frío chorro de agua fría, refrescando su confusa memoria. Dejaba que las pequeñas y congeladas gotas de agua le recorrieran todos los músculos de la espalda, que se tensaban cuando bostezaba y estiraba el cuerpo. Cerró el grifo, y las últimas gotas que caían de la ducha cayeron en su rostro. Salió vagamente de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla limpia y enrollándosela en la cintura, a la misma vez cogiendo otra con la mano que quedaba libre. Esta última toalla se la llevó a la cabeza y con ella se secó el pelo. Tras un profundo suspiro, se dio golpecitos en las mejillas para espabilarse y no caer rendido de nuevo en la cama.

Se vistió sin ningún tipo de prisas, pero tampoco parándose, cuando se llevó una goma del pelo a la boca y se hizo una coleta alta, sujetándola mejor con unas pequeñas horquillas. Para finalizar, se hizo la corbata y bajó a desayunar. Simplemente se tomó una taza de café para no dormirse en clase, y salió de casa.

Por el camino se encontró a Chōji, al que intentó evitar, pues cada mañana Shikamaru estaba de mal humor. Sólo pensar en tener que ir al instituto y tragarse toda una clase de matemáticas, física y química o filosofía era todo un infierno para él. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cambiarse los zapatos. Después se fue a su clase y directamente se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba al final de todo de la clase y al lado de la ventana. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, durmiéndose, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha, hasta que llegó el profesor.

Toda la clase realizó la reverencia, aunque el joven de coleta alta apenas se molestó en inclinarse demasiado. Se sentó vagamente de nuevo en su silla antes que los demás. Se volvió a colocar en la misma postura que antes durante toda la clase de matemáticas a primera hora de la mañana. Shikamaru se esforzaba en mantener los ojos abiertos, pero sus pesados párpados le suplicaban echarse a dormir. El joven que hacía que estaba atendiendo bostezó, estirándose la espalda y extendiendo los brazos. Al final, el perezoso joven se echó una cabezadita en su pupitre, usando sus brazos como almohada, cuando escuchó al profesor pronunciar su nombre:

-Señor Nara, estamos en clase, no en casa.-bufó, acercándose a él-. ¿Hizo los deberes?

Shikamaru levantó lentamente la cabeza, con un ojo abierto y otro no, medio dormido. Después negó con cabeza.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó el profesor, tratando de sonar sereno-. Tuviste tiempo de sobra.

Shikamaru por unos segundos calló, pensando que el profesor iba a seguir explicando la lección, pero como seguía mirándole, contestó:

-Yo también tengo una vida después del instituto, ¿sabe?

El joven pudo ver cómo al otro lado de la clase Ino lo miraba nerviosa, por estar contestándole al profesor.

-Dígame qué tuvo que hacer para no poder hacer los deberes.-preguntó el profesor, furioso.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Comenzó a enumerar las cosas que hizo después de suspirar.

-Pues… dormir, echarme siestas, jugar al shōgi…

El profesor lo interrumpió, empezando a escribir en la pizarra una ecuación demasiado complicada, que parecía no tener una solución.

-¿Ah, sí? Jugar al shōgi… Pues si tan listo te crees, haz esta ecuación, venga.-gritó el profesor, escribiendo tan fuerte con la tiza que parecía que iba romper el encerado.

Shikamaru se levantó, y se acercó al encerado, mirando la ecuación pausadamente. Después de unos segundos intentando hacer esa ecuación mentalmente, anunció:

-Profesor, nosotros no estamos dando esto. No lo ha explicado.-aún así, el joven tenía el resultado en mente, pero era demasiado vago como para escribir en el encerado.

-Lo sé. Esto se explica en la universidad, algo en el que seguramente usted no va a poder ni querer entrar.-contestó el profesor, insinuando muchas cosas-. Ninguno de vosotros conseguiréis hacerlo, no tenéis el nivel. Es demasiado complicado.

El joven suspiró y cogió una tiza, llevándola y posándola en el encerado, presionándola hasta que empezó a realizar aquella difícil ecuación rápidamente. A esos ojos que se movían con velocidad leyendo los números y calculándolos con la mente no se le escapaba nada. Todo lo escribía con elegancia y con sentido. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la tiza chocar contra el encerado por aquella silenciosa clase, donde los demás compañeros miraban con atención la respuesta del profesor. Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando el concentrado joven se separó del encerado, subrayando el resultado.

El profesor se quedó sorprendido durante un largo silencio, pero después se giró y anunció:

-El resultado es correcto.

Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida, mirando al joven que había hecho aquella ecuación sin ningún tipo de dificultad aunque fuera de un nivel universitario. Algunos cuchicheaban, otros se quedaban boquiabiertos y otros, como Ino o Chōji, hicieron como si nada, pues no se esperaban menos de él.

Shikamaru se apoyó en el encerado, esperando la orden del profesor para poder sentarse, mientras éste ordenaba los folios que tenía en la mesa. Empezaba a haber un alboroto en clase cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Sin un "adelante" del profesor, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pared abrió la puerta lentamente. Poco a poco se iba descubriendo su blanca piel, un cabello corto y rojo como el fuego, y unos preciosos ojos azulados con unas líneas negras de maquillaje que rodeaban sus ojos. Dio unos pasos adelante y entró en la clase. Aquel joven tan bajito dijo:

-Llego tarde.-aquella voz áspera y fría resonó por toda la clase.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-preguntó el profesor.

Aquel joven no contestó. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo pasase. Entonces, el profesor le permitió sentarse, pero también le pidió el nombre.

-Sabaku no Gaara.-contestó.

Shikamaru observaba a Gaara con atención, y tal vez con un cierto temor. Era un joven misterioso, pero parecía alguien legal. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo miró a Shikamaru de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera escaneando. Aquella mirada que se posaba en su cara hacía que el joven de coleta se estremeciera. Pero aquellos preciosos ojos azules le sonaban. Era como si ya hubiera chocado contra ellos alguna otra vez.

Gaara se sentó en una silla y se llevó las dos manos entrelazadas sobre los labios, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru como si tuviera delante a un criminal. No le sacó aquella azulada mirada de encima hasta que Shikamaru se sentó. Éste se pasó todo el resto de la mañana intentando no parecer inquieto, pues no soportaba saber que el pelirrojo le vigilara con esa mirada asesina.

En el almuerzo, el joven de coleta se quedó en su sitio, sin comer nada, mirando por la ventana cuando el pelirrojo entró lentamente por la puerta. Aquella penetrante mirada se posó, como siempre, en Shikamaru, que nervioso volvió a mirar por la ventana después de chocar con su mirada. Estaban los dos solos en la clase, uno a cada lado de ésta, en un silencio absoluto e incómodo, pero el corazón del joven de coleta le latía tan fuerte y rápido que creía que se escuchaba por toda la clase. Estaba tan nervioso que se empezó a morder las uñas, mirando nerviosamente por la ventana, sintiendo que un escalofrío se extendía por su espalda lentamente y que nunca iba a acabar de extenderse.

"Qué rollo", pensaba el joven. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar ahora en el pelirrojo. En su mente aparecían imágenes de su cabello, su mirada, su forma de actuar y cualquier otra tontería que lo ponía más nervioso. De repente, una preciosa imagen que apareció en su cabeza le alivió, pero también se puso mucho más nervioso gracias a ella. Era aquella preciosa mujer que había conocido en el festival de verano, Temari, que había reinado en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Recordaba su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su intenso aroma y aquella peligrosa mirada. "¿Por qué me acuerdo de ella ahora?", se preguntó el joven, volviéndose loco. Le había costado demasiado tiempo olvidarse de ella, pero al parecer aún existía una pequeña luz, tanto en su cerebro como en su corazón, que iluminaba aquella atractiva mujer. "¡Maldita sea!", se maldecía el joven. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en su libreta, haciendo que su corazón se parase. Empezó a pasar las infinitas hojas, todas llenas de dibujos y garabatos de la rubia rodeados de su hermoso nombre; Temari. "¿Desde cuándo tengo esto aquí? ¿Lo acabo de hacer ahora?", gritaba el joven en su interior. Empezó a arrancar hojas, cuando de repente dejó de hacerlo, y miró de reojo a Gaara. Chocó con su asesina mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Estuvo todo este rato mirándome?". El joven empezó a enloquecer. El pelirrojo miraba a Shikamaru fijamente, en una postura cómoda para estar un buen rato mirándole. Gaara siguió siendo tan inquietante durante toda la mañana, obligando a Shikamaru a ir a vomitar al baño.

Era hora de irse a casa. El sol ya estaba casi escondido, la gente se iba en grupos a casa y otros se iban en bicicleta, cuando Shikamaru salió del edificio y se dirigía a la salida del recinto.

Se frenó en seco al ver a Gaara en la salida, siendo acompañado por una mujer que no pertenecía a este instituto, pues llevaba otro uniforme distinto. La mujer le estaba dando un delicado beso en la frente. Empezó a temblar intensamente al darse cuenta de quién era la mujer que besaba la frente de aquel muchacho tan raro. Se sonrojó al saber que el uniforme le sentaba demasiado perfecto, como si hubiera nacido para llevar un uniforme escolar tan corto y sexy, donde aquellas largas y delgadas piernas salían victoriosas del concurso de belleza. Pero igualmente intentó desviar ese último tema de su cabeza y se preguntó por qué Temari estaba con él, besándole la frente. Temari ya tenía novio, ese tal Kankuro que la había acompañado en el festival de verano como pareja que son. Pero ahora encontrarse con eso hizo que Shikamaru se sintiera impactado al llegar a una conclusión que ni fue capaz de admitir: Temari era una rompecorazones. Hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El joven veía cómo la rubia sonreía. Estaba completamente confundido. Al saber que la rubia jugaba con los corazones de los demás, incluyéndose a sí mismo, el joven la empezaba a odiar cada vez más y más. Pero por otro lado, las ganas de abrazarla, besarla y dormir con ella crecían con vigor. Veía aquella sonrisa traviesa, aquella mirada tan juguetona y aquella piel que podían engatusar a cualquiera y no podía evitar imaginarse cosas fuera de lugar. Pero al recordar que era una rompecorazones la volvió a odiar con toda su alma. Sin embargo, en cuanto la rubia le lanzó una mirada traviesa y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, el joven la deseó como nunca antes. Quería acercarse a ella y poder hundir su rostro en el cuello de la joven para poder oler su sabroso aroma, y sentir cómo sus dos almas se fundían en una.

Shikamaru se despertó de aquellos sueños al sentir a alguien tocándole el hombro, y al ver que Temari y Gaara ya se habían ido.

-Shikamaru, ¿a dónde miras?-preguntó Sasuke.

-A ningún sitio…

-Ah.-murmuró Sasuke-. ¿Vamos?

Shikamaru asintió. Caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio, donde vieron más adelante a Neji.

-Mira, allí está Neji. ¿Vamos con él?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No, será mejor que no le molestemos; está acompañando a Tenten a casa.

-Bueno, Sasuke, te dejo aquí.-anunció Shikamaru-. Voy a la librería un momento.

-Ah, claro. Abur.-se despidió Sasuke, caminando hacia casa solo.

Al llegar a casa después de haber ido a la librería, Shikamaru subió directamente a su cuarto y empezó a leer el libro que había comprado. Shikaku entró en la habitación, preguntándole qué tal le había ido el día.

-Hola, Shikamaru, ¿Qué lees?

-Ah, nada, papá.-contestó Shikamaru, tapando el título del libro disimuladamente.

Shikaku se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara y le sacó el libro. Entonces, leyó en voz alta, mientras Shikamaru intentaba evitar que lo leyera:

-"Cómo sobrevivir a las mujeres".

-Menuda lata…-se quejó Shikamaru, avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Te has echado un ligue y no la entiendes?-preguntó el padre.

Shikamaru suspiró con paciencia, pues su padre siempre se metía en todo. Después asintió.

-Algo así…

-Vaya, no sabía que la hija de Inoichi fuera tan complicada.

Shikamaru se quedó sin aire, y negó con la cabeza varias veces y con velocidad.

-¡Ni de coña, papá! ¡Menudo rollazo! ¡No me obligues a imaginármelo! ¡Por dios!

Shikaku rió entre dientes, y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Claro. Entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan rojo, eh? Admítelo.

-Que no, papá, te equivocas. Qué rollo. Ino no se parece en nada a ella…-suspiró Shikamaru, pero después añadió-. Bueno, ambas son rubias y tienen los ojos azules, pero nada más. Al contrario de Ino, ella es madura.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces es eso! Te van las maduritas, ¿eh, hijo? Muy bien, si al final son las mejores. Acabarás ganando, ya verás.-exclamó el padre, dándole pequeños golpes de ánimo a su hijo en el hombro.

Shikamaru no contestó. Se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose, y añadió:

-No, si ya lo sé, papá.-se acostó en la cama-. Es una chica problemática.

Cerró los ojos y la volvió a ver en su cabeza, tan hermosa como siempre, y sonrió.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Hacía frío. Notó cómo unas manos frías rodeaban su cuello y hacían fuerza, dejándola sin respiración. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para librarse de aquellas manos manchadas de sangre. Intentaba respirar por la boca, pero notaba cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba. De repente, abrió los ojos. Se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo, jadeando, a la misma vez que se palpaba el cuello asegurándose de que seguía viva. Después de relajarse, se levantó de la cama y desayunó con paciencia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues le dolía. Se tomó un zumo de naranja y se vistió. Sabía perfectamente que llegaba tarde, pero aún así se lo tomó con calma. Se colocó su bufanda tan acogedora y grande, y salió de casa. Todavía pensaba en aquella dolorosa pesadilla que parecía real. Al salir, una fuerte corriente fría abofeteó su cara. Era la primera nevada del año. La nieve caía lentamente y se posaba en el suelo.

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave cuando escuchó una voz grave:

-Mira que eres dormilona.

La pelirrosa por un momento pareció sorprendida, pero después hizo como si nada al guardar las llaves en su mochila. Ignoró el comentario que había hecho Sasuke, y comenzó a avanzar sobre aquella blanda nieve lentamente, esperando a que el joven se pusiera a su lado. Hacía demasiado frío, y a la joven ya se le habían congelado los dedos y la nariz. Se calentó las manos con el aliento en un intento de sentirlas, se giró hacia Sasuke después de estar pensando en el frío que hacía y preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás aquí, y desde cuándo? Estás congelado.

Sakura sostuvo las manos de Sasuke unos minutos, intentando darle calor. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin que ella se diese cuenta. La joven subió su cansada mirada y chocó con la del joven.

-Te quería acompañar al instituto, pero ya llegamos tarde.-contestó Sasuke-. Te ves cansada.

Sakura intentó esquivar de nuevo su comentario, y sencillamente dijo que había dormido mal. Después, separó las manos y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Ya vas al instituto? Al fin y al cabo, llegas tarde, ¿qué más da si vas después?-rió Sasuke, juguetón.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo llegar unos minutos tarde que llegar literalmente bastante tarde.-contestó Sakura, con una linda sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al ser consciente de que estaba jugando con él. Comenzó a caminar a su lado, mirándola, y después de unos minutos en silencio, se excusó:

-Tengo frío en los labios, ¿por qué no me das calor?

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, y continuó picándole coquetamente echándole la lengua. Después, empezó a reír por lo bajo y a correr, siendo perseguida por Sasuke, que la acabó agarrando y la comió a besos. Y entre cada beso, una sonrisa.

Al final caminaron juntos hasta el instituto, a veces parándose por cualquier tontería, agarrados de la mano. Al entrar al edificio suspiraron aliviados por el cambio de temperatura que acababan de experimentar. Se cambiaron los zapatos y subieron a clase. Ya que los dos jóvenes iban en distintas clases, antes de que Sakura llegase a su clase, el joven de pelo negro la agarró del antebrazo y después de mirarle unos instantes profundamente a los ojos, anunció:

-Nos encontramos en la entrada del instituto al final de clase. Seguramente me retrase porque tengo partido de baloncesto y después tendré que recoger todo, así que si tardo bastante, vete sin mí.

Sakura asintió, y el joven posó sus labios sobre los de la joven como beso de despedida antes de que ésta tocara la puerta para entrar en clase.

El sol iba descendiendo cada vez más rápido. Los días empezaban a hacerse más cortos. Sakura esperaba en la entrada del instituto, en una esquina, viendo marchar a aquella masa de gente. Empezaban también a bajar las temperaturas cuando las farolas se encendieron después de parpadear un par de veces, y la joven de ojos jade consultó su reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Se hacía cada vez más tarde, y apenas quedaban personas en el instituto. Sakura se colocó cuidadosamente la bufanda cuando sintió el cuello frío. Cada dos por tres consultaba de nuevo su reloj, con los pies cansados y doloridos, y permanecía allí de pie, esperando, con la fina nieve cayendo al suelo. Continuó así durante tres cuartos de hora. Recordó entonces que debería irse, pues Sasuke tardaría, y emprendió su camino a casa.

Caminaba despacio, esperando que en algún momento el Uchiha apareciese. Las luces de los coches a veces la cegaban. En un profundo suspiro dejó que su caliente aliento chocase con el frío aire, haciéndolo visible. Escondió su nariz bajo la suave bufanda y continuó caminando.

En mitad del camino, cuando pasaba por una zona oscura, un coche se frenó en seco. Ella aceleró el paso; sabía que por esas zonas y a esas horas debería tener cuidado. Del coche salieron tres hombres, uno de ellos fumando. Se empezaban a acercar a ella cuando Sakura hacía como si no les escuchara.

-¡Niña! ¡Ven para aquí! ¡No deberías ir sola por ahí a estas horas! ¡Te podrían hacer cosas malas!-gritó uno de pelo largo, sonriendo.

Por su forma de hablar, la joven se dio cuenta de que estaban borrachos. Otra vez, se hizo la sorda y ni siquiera se giró. Los hombres corrieron hacia ella y la agarraron con brusquedad. La rodearon, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras le tocaban todo.  
La joven, sin poder defenderse, intentaba utilizar su fuerza, pero aún así era incapaz de golpearles.

-A ver si aprendes a mirar a la gente cuando te hablan, idiota.-murmuró otro hombre que parecía más joven.

Le empezaron a sacar la ropa, y cuando estaba media-desnuda la acostaron sobre el capó del coche. Siguieron desnudándola, a veces dándole golpes para que se quedara quieta. La joven gritaba desesperada, consiguiendo darles algún que otro golpe a los hombres, y dejaba que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas por completo.

-Empezaré yo.-anunció un hombre, después de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

Estaba preparándose para empezar cuando recibió una patada tan fuerte en el cuello que se cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca y dejándolo K.O. Después Sasuke enrolló el cabello del otro hombre del pelo largo por la mano y empezó a darle golpes contra el capó del coche hasta que se le rompiese la nariz y lo tiró al suelo antes de darle una patada en el estómago.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Sakura, frotándose los ojos y reincorporándose.

Sasuke por un instante le sonrió, después miró al más joven de todos y le dio una patada en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo, antes de sentarse encima y empezar a darle puñetazos hasta que los nudillos le sangrasen. Después, abrió su mochila y cogió el compás, clavándoselo por la zona de clavícula, al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-Espero que en un futuro con tan solo ver esta cicatriz recuerdes lo que un día le intentaste hacer una mujer.

Después de clavárselo, se lo sacó y se levantó, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego, se acercó a Sakura. Lo primero que hizo ésta fue abrazarle con fuerza, llorando. Sasuke también la abrazó, inspirando su aroma con placer, y pudiendo notar su espalda desnuda. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, cuando Sasuke se apartó, con los ojos húmedos, murmurando:

-Lo siento, Sakura, yo…-calló. No sabía qué decir. Le dolía más a él que a ella-. Perdóname, por favor. N-No era mi intención tardar tanto. Yo… yo te deseo lo mejor. No quería que ocurriese eso.

Mientras tanto, Sakura negaba con la cabeza, pues no le echaba la culpa a él. Sasuke se disculpaba, pero ella ya le había perdonado.

-Aunque bueno, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde, pero…-continuó Sasuke.

Entonces, apareció en su mano una preciosa rosa, con los pétalos color rojo intenso, tan intenso como la sangre que goteaba del compás y manchaba la blanca nieve.

Sakura descansaba en su sofá mientras leía un libro. Se reincorporó para coger la taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Leía con calma, saboreando cada palabra. Pasó de página, como lo había hecho aquella vez. Se encogió y se tapó mejor con la manta, desviando un momento la mirada para ver cómo nevaba a través de la ventana. Estaba dándole otro sorbo al café cuando sonó el teléfono. Se levantó vagamente para atender al teléfono.

-¿Diga?-preguntó.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué suerte que hayas contestado! ¿Estás ocupada?-al otro lado del teléfono hablaba Shizune, nerviosa-. Necesitamos tu ayuda en el hospital; tenemos un herido grave.

-C-claro. Voy para allá.-contestó Sakura, poniéndose un abrigo y calzándose-. Nos vemos ahora mismo.

Sakura salió de casa y echó a correr hacia el hospital, mentalizándose, y en menos de dos minutos ya había llegado. Todavía corría por los pasillos del hospital, poniéndose unos guantes de látex, y preparándose para entrar en la operación. Al entrar, se encontró a Tsunade atendiendo al paciente, con Shizune a su lado ofreciéndole cualquier instrumento, y más médicos que vigilaban y mantenían el pulso del paciente.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Sakura, acercándose junto Tsunade para ver el estado del paciente.

Su maestra siquiera levantó la mirada. Continuaba a lo suyo, concentrada, cuando dijo:

-Sakura, me alegro de verte de nuevo aquí, conmigo.-confesó. Cambió de tema-. Recibió tres disparos; necesito que le extraigas las balas. Yo ya le extraje una. Las dos que faltan se encuentran cerca del corazón, pero aún así no llegaron a tocar un órgano vital. Después Shizune se encargará del resto.

-¡Entendido!-asintió la alumna, cogiendo las pinzas que le estaba dando su maestra.

Empezó a atender al paciente. Cuando ya había pasado una hora y media y todavía le había extraído una bala, pero ya estaba acabando con la otra, la joven, sudando, preguntó:

-¿Nombre del paciente? Supongo que tendré que informar a la familia.

Shizune cogió una ficha y revisó la información acerca del paciente. Después, contestó:

-Me temo que no tiene familia, Sakura-chan. Según esta ficha, hace tiempo que la perdió. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.


End file.
